Jessie Meets Nessie
by mrs-I-love-EdwardCullen
Summary: When Jessica goes to the Cullens' in an attempt to win Edward from Bella, she sees Nessie. What happens? Post BD. Spoilers.-Rosalie
1. Confident

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to **_**Twilight**_**, where these characters originated, or **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, which this fan-fiction is based on. However, I do own a copy of these two books. **

Chapter 1: _Confident_

Jess' POV

It couldn't have lasted. They'd gotten married, what, two years ago? Straight out of high school? If it'd lasted this long, anyway, he'll dump her when he sees me NOW. He had unlimited options when he was single – but now when he sees what it's like without the knowledge that I'm right there in case he gets sick of Bella, he'll grab the chance and never let go.

I can see it now:_ "Jess, how could you? He's my husband," Bella will plead. _

_"Yes, but he loves me now, Bella. It was only a crush. He forgot he had options_._"_

And then she'll go cry to her Quileute buddy and bounce back, good as new. She's been left by him before. Suck it up, chick.

I sped up, wanting to get to the Cullens' as quickly as possible. Would he pretend to be loyal? Will I make him be sneaky? I hope so. That way, when Bella finds out, she WILL go cry to Black. Ha, ha, Swan – or Cullen, now. But not for long…

I pulled my new Mercedes Benz into their driveway. Edward liked cars, didn't he? I sucked in a breath. _Look confident, Jess, he's always loved you._ I had always had a special talent for seeing behind peoples' façades. Especially his. Who was he trying to kid? She was smitten, he was bored.

Suddenly, the big one, the only one who'd actually been able to keep me from sitting at Edward's table, forcing myself upon him, appeared at the door. I waved enthusiastically. You can't choose your family. And he _would _be my family. I'd just need to get rid of Bella.

Emmett sighed. "Come on in, Jessica," he said, obviously bored with my visit already. Why? What had I done to him?

The doc, Carlisle, I think, came to the door as I walked hesitantly in. "Good to see you again, Jessica. I'm glad we're meeting like this instead of at the hospital again," he chuckled. So I'd broken a few bones. What did he care for? He continued, "Are you here for Bella? She and Edward aren't here."

Well, he'd just set me up to lie, because I didn't have to tell them my motives, and I could still leave to fulfill my purpose – they were undoubtedly together, wherever they were. "Uh, yeah. Where are they? It's kind of urgent." I lied through my teeth to them. They should mind their own business. But now I needed to think of a fake reason to be here. For Bella. Ugh. No doubt I'd have to talk to her, too, now.

"They have their own cottage, in the woods," Carlisle explained. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

Aha. A private cottage. They'd probably been kicked out because they'd yelled at each other so much. The only reason they weren't divorced was that Bella wouldn't like to prove her mother right… when we'd been friends, she'd told me all about that.

Now I felt kind of bad. Was I really stealing my friend's husband?

Oh well. I didn't care. Edward was being tortured, probably.

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. Cullen," I said sweetly. _Get on everyone's good side_.

The doc brought me through the forest, and he seemed to be smiling, going in almost a straight line, it seemed, as if the trees moved to make way for him.

After about fifteen minutes and my shoe's sole's worth of walking, we came to a quaint little cottage. _Hmph_, I snorted. _So Bella. I'll bet Edward is dying of claustrophobia_.

I knocked loudly, in case they were having an intense conversation about who hated who more. I heard a laugh inside, and then a _mpphh_, as if someone had stopped the laughing with a hand. That was strange.

"I'll leave you here, then, Ms. Stanley," Dr. Cullen said goodbye and virtually disappeared. The only Cullen relatively normal was Edward.

--~~o0*\^|^/*0o~~--

**End Chapter 1!**

**So, what did you guys think? Continue? Stop? End there? I kinda left a cliffhanger though – you want the rest? I know this kills ya, I hate it too, but I won't post until I've got…er… ten reviews! The way I've planned it, it's gunna have at least eight chapters about this length. ******


	2. Not A Chance

**I never imagined I'd get such great reviews! THANK YOU ALL! And I'm flattered with Story Alerts and favorites! I luv all of you!!! **

Chapter 2: _Not A Chance_

Jess' POV

Another laugh. Another muffled silence. What was going on?

Bella came to the door. "Jess!" She exclaimed, faking surprise. Why wasn't she really surprised? It was a random, spur-of-the-moment visit. "C'mon in," she invited. "It's warmer in here than it is out there." It must have been. She was wearing a short-sleeved sundress. A dress in November? A _sun_dress in Forks? There was no sun in Forks!

So I stepped inside. No evidence of fighting. _That's odd_. There was only a small living room and two doors off to the right. _Aha!_ _Two bedrooms. They can't stand to be in the same room with each other!_

But I saw both of them in here, and somehow, the door opened in that second room. A girl who looked about eight walked out. "Hi, Momma," she said, and yawned. I would have concluded adoption, for two reasons: one, they hadn't even KNOWN each other eight years. Not even seven or six, if she looked old for her age. But she was not four. No way four. And two, if they hated each other, which I knew they did, they would not have a kid. No way.

Edward laughed. Bella grinned. "_Quiet_," she snapped, still smiling. Well, she bossed him around. One reason for him to leave her.

But two reasons held me to believe she was NOT adopted. One, she had Edward's hair color. Two, she had Bella's eyes. So something was wrong.

I hadn't looked at Bella that closely, but I examined her now. She looked, well… like she _deserved_ Edward. She was just as beautiful as he was. Well _that_ was one point fighting against my cause. I was aggravated, but I was in shock at her appearance. _What's she using? Where can I get a hold of it? A cream? Makeup? Is her hair different?_

Edward rolled his eyes. "Edward, we have company. Stop," Bella commanded, and squeezed his shoulder.

I fluttered my eyes. "Hey, Edward, long time no see?" I stepped closer to him. He shared a "look" with Bella. "So, guys, how's the, uh, _marriage_ coming?" Bella looked smug. Edward looked pleased.

"It's going fabulous, Jess," Bella said. "I'm so glad I didn't wait for this. It's my dream come true. More than I can tell you."

Her voice was like his, too. Melodic. He spoke, to remind me how much I missed it. "Thank you for stopping by. What brought this on?" He looked like he knew. He was a Cullen. I changed my mind. He was weird.

"Well, I was thinking, that, you got married so young and…" Edward narrowed his eyes, almost silently interrupting me.

"I've made the right choice, Jessica," he said sternly. Bella looked shocked, upset. But still smug, underneath. I had a feeling she was acting.

Sheesh. Like, whoa, dude, back off. I got the gist: I wasn't gonna try again. Edward nodded. "Smart choice."

How did he… wait. I must have said that out loud. He couldn't have possibly known – was I insane? What was wrong with me? I didn't know if I was thinking or speaking!

I started a topic to get out of the awkwardness. My visit suddenly seemed pointless. "Er… who's this?" I asked, referring to the little angel now holding onto Edward's hand. He had switched from me to her, and was on his knees, talking quietly to her. She was grinning ear-to-ear.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"She has your eyes," I commented. "But how…?"

Bella froze. Edward stiffened. They shared another "look". I waited. This was a gossip opportunity! But who to? Everyone was at different colleges…

"Well, you see…" Edward began, and then slowed down. They didn't want to tell me. They knew my hunger for gossip. "Forget it."

I wasn't welcome anymore. "Thanks, guys. Great seeing you." Yeah. For a whole two minutes. And I hadn't even split them apart! They were happier than I'd expected. So I'd dumped my superhot boyfriend… to meet an eight-year-old? Yay.

I jumped into my Benz, and decided to swing by Mike Newton's. His girlfriend shouldn't be a problem…

--~~o0*\^|^/*0o~~--

**Like it? Do you want me to post more? 10 more reviews! Not difficult! I'm asking for three words: either "like it, continue" or "hate it, delete". If you wanna add more, feel free, and I like constructive criticism, or specifics: what you liked, what you think was right by the books…! **

**Luv, Mrs-I-Love-EdwardCullen**


	3. Laughable

**Seriously guys… you all are amazing! Your reviews make me smile! Especially:**

**WannaBeBella13: Don't worry, suspicions are comin' up. :) **

**Angel of Darkness Forever: I can make Emmett/Jasper happen…**

**reader13lovesbooks/Breaking'Dawn4ever: It wasn't planned, but I'll try to weave it in. Keep an eye on the rest of my stories: I might wanna write a whole new story for either Tanya or Lauren…**

**TO CHAPTER 3…**

Chapter 3: _Laughable_

EPOV

"Bella, that was _laughable_," I said to my wife through immature giggles. "You should have heard!"

"I understand it's laughable. You _laughed_, remember?" Bella was… angry at me? Well, she hadn't heard Jessica's thoughts.

"Bella, what she was thinking…" but Bella was grinning. She wasn't angry. She was just nervous. Jessica with a newborn vampire? An angry one, based on Jessica's purpose? I couldn't blame her.

"But what about Nessie? She'll tell." I considered that. Bella and I knew how much Jess liked to gossip.

But I'd read her thoughts. "Bella, she doesn't understand, so she can't explain to anyone." So it looked like we'd escaped that. No exposure problems.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked. I'd forgotten she was still hanging on to me.

"Nessie?" I answered.

"Who was that? She wasn't nice."

"I know, sweetie. She was a problem, before you."

"Like Uncle Jake?" She understood. But I hated the "Uncle" part. If they were going to get married, he could not be her uncle. That's just strange.

"No, not as big of a problem – we ignored her. When you have a problem, like Jacob, the best thing to do is ignore it. Right, Bella?" Bella narrowed her eyes. I smirked at her.

"Hey, that's not fair," she protested. "You weren't there when I gave into Jacob. I didn't know I'd get the choice."

"You hadn't come when Jessica was all over me. I didn't know _I'd_ have a choice." I didn't want to argue, because she was right: Jessica to me was very different from Jacob to her. First, Jessica hadn't saved me from being torn apart by a monster. Second, Jessica was never my best friend. Bella put her shield over me and "said" to me what I'd just realized. I got up and put my arm around her shoulders, signaling that I knew it, and I was only kidding.

I checked Nessie's head to see if she understood. _What…? Uncle Jake and… this lady are choices…?_ Nessie understood a lot, but she was a two year old. As book-smart as she was, she wouldn't understand Bella's and my past until Jacob got to the part of his imprint that I was dreading.

She grinned. "Don't be a wiseguy." She was right. I had to grin back. "Almost time to go, Ness," she said in a soothing voice. We were going to the main house in about ten minutes. Auntie Alice was taking Nessie shopping and Bella and Emmett had another wrestling match. Emmett had finally met his match. I couldn't _wait_ to see that.

--~~o0*\^|^/*0o~~--

**Sorry it was such a short chapter! Now I only want 5 reviews cuz it's pint-sized. I wanted to make the shopping trip and fight separate chapters and POV's, and I couldn't continue this chapter with one, cuz that would make it too long. And I promise, Jessica isn't gone for good. **


	4. The Fight Part 1

**Thanks once again! Just a heads-up, the only characters really in this story are: Jess, Bella, Nessie, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. So reviews with "what happened to" or "how about" are much appreciated for future stories, but I don't want you to be disappointed when they're not here. :)**

Chapter 4: _The Fight, Part 1_

BPOV

Was she _serious_? Still trying, after four years, maybe more, of failing? Trying even when he's already taken? Edward was right. It's laughable. I just wish I could've seen her thoughts. Priceless!

As Edward sped beside me, our little girl on his back, my shield extended, I grinned. As soon as Nessie was taking a nap, he'd tell me exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Don't be so sure." Edward chuckled, low enough for vampire ears to pick up, but not hybrid ears.

_Why not? That's not fair!_ "What she was thinking would make you pounce on her, Bella. You'd get very jealous. And when you're angry or jealous, it makes me feel like I've done wrong by you."

_But you haven't. She has_. "Did you notice that I _feel_ like I've done so many things and you keep telling me I haven't? I'm saying, I won't give you another scenario where that can happen."

"You're not even making any _sense_!" I was talking now, and Renesmee heard us, and lifted her head from her father's hair to watch. "Why can't I know? I just think it would be good for a few laughs."

Edward's voice had a hint of smile, but he was stern. "No, Bella, I don't want to tell you just now."

He had me grumbling. Emmett was standing at the front door with Rosalie pep talking him with things like, "See those muscles? _Wow_! Do you see any muscles on _her_?" We both knew that we were even, though, what with his strength and my being a newborn. Also, I'd beaten him every time. This had been scheduled as the "last fight, to really determine who's strongest," to quote Carlisle.

I waved to Rose and scowled playfully at Emmett. "Hello," my voice rang. "Ready? Or do you need to mentally prepare yourself? It's hard on self-esteem to lose, I've heard. I wouldn't know…"

Edward, though I was still a little miffed at his refusal to tell me what his power let him know, whispered to me, "Don't push him. He's determined to win and won't care if you're hurt until _afterwards_." I listened. He was the mind-reader. But I didn't want an unfair advantage. I stretched my shield over Emmett, and Edward looked at me wondrously. I could tell he was thinking, _what'd she do that for?_

"Nope, little sis, I'm ready!" Emmett flexed his muscles threateningly. I smiled at him, took my shield off (I imagined that Emmett wouldn't think any thoughts that would upset Edward) and we went to Emmett's favorite fighting spot. It was a small clearing at the edge of the forest with no grass – it'd been eaten away from the many rumbles that had taken place here.

And I pounced. Emmett obviously was not as inattentive as he seemed; he was ready, and he pushed me off and to the ground. I stared up at him in shock. That wasn't a fight: that was refusing a fight. Edward snarled. I put my shield over Emmett once again, but what was he thinking? What could get Edward angry in an organized, planned fight?

_Edward. Mind-reading_. What was up with Jessica? Well, I couldn't get angry at Edward, but I could get impatient with him. That lit a fire inside me, and I lunged once again. If Edward would believe that after beating Emmett countless times I could handle Jessica's thoughts, then it was worth it to beat him. As I wrestled Emmett to the ground, his fist met my shoulder in an attempt to fight me off. I yelped in pain: what _was_ that? You don't PUNCH in FIGHT.

Apparently, Emmett thought I was faking it, because he pushed me off once again and once again I fell on my back. I stared up at him. _Why?_ Emmett: fun-loving, playful, big bear Emmett? Actually fighting to HURT me? This had to have a reason. Pride, perhaps? He couldn't lose again? That had to be it. That was the only reason. And I couldn't blame him. I extended my shield to Edward to be sure. He nodded once he received my thoughts. I was right. I took my shield back to only Emmett and I. I needed to focus. It was still a pretty intense fight, and anyone watching would understand that I needed all of my strength to fight him off. I couldn't win.

And if Emmett would go back to the big bear I loved, I didn't care. If losing made Edward keep his secrets, I'd let him. If I got to keep my brother and my husband the same way they were.

I wasn't worried. I'd turn this into a friendly fight on my side. I'd let Emmett keep the strength he was famous for.

--~~o0*\^|^/*0o~~--

**Was that long enough? I'm getting more than enough reviews, so I'll stop asking for specific ones between each chapter. I just love getting reviews!!!!!!! And I only got 4 when I asked for 5, but I felt like I wanted to update. :) I'm sorry, but I probs won't update at all this weekend. SAD. **

**PM me to tell me what you think I should do to conclude the fight. There's an Alice-Nessie scene between this chapter and the fight resolution, so you've got plenty of time. I have a vague idea, but I'm open to suggestions!**

**luv – Mrs-I-Love-Edward-Cullen**


	5. Shopping With Aunt Alice

**I'm updating even when I said I would not. I know. **

**NOTE: NanMcD, I do chappies cuz I don't like resolving everything at once! So don't worry, Emmett will be explained in CHAPPY 7!!**

**Not many reviews for chappy 4, guys…**

**I'm really sorry about the following chapter. It's harder (for me) than you'd think to write in Nessie's POV, because she's not as defined in the books as Edward, or Bella, or even Jessica. I don't know her as anything more than the tied-for-first-place most important thing in Bella's life. So I'm sorry if you're not feeling it!**

**Also, this is mainly fluff, cuz it's just an idea of mine to get Nessie out of the house. AUNT AND NIECE BONDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And sorry for the big A/N.**

Chapter 5: _Shopping with Auntie Alice_

Renesmee's POV

"OK, Ness, we're gonna spend a lot, right?" I nodded. "But we're not gonna tell your mom, alright?" Auntie Alice was going over the usual shopping guidelines that had been set when she'd first taken me shopping. "Yes, Auntie Alice," I said agreeably. We pulled up into the mall's parking lot.

I jumped up to put my hand on her face. I showed her a picture of some fall clothes she'd shown me earlier in the day. "Ness, you need shoes, because you'll grow out of those quickest," Auntie Alice said sensibly. She put her hand up to her chin, as if to think. "And if you're a size extra-small, now, for that jacket…" she trailed off. I'd gotten used to Auntie Alice's trailing off once in a while. It happened whenever she had a vision, and it happened when she was contemplating what to wear or buy. I sighed contentedly. My mother hated shopping of any kind, and I loved it, especially Alice's version: sprint from store, buying absolutely ANYTHING I want, and doing it quickly, so we could hit that many more stores.

I was only a kid. How could I not love playing around with my best playmate – besides Jacob - in a mall which held anything my heart could desire? OK. Maybe not _that_ much. But a lot, and that was good enough.

First, we hit my personal favorite store, _CrewCuts_. The only thing that Auntie Alice got that my mom would wear was from_ J. Crew_, unless she absolutely needed something formal. _CrewCuts_ made me look just like my momma. And I was reminded, frequently by my father, how big of an honor that was. I giggled to myself, and when Aunt Alice looked at me expectantly, I put my hand to her chin and shared the joke with her.

"No, no, Nessie, we're not going to buy THAT!!" Aunt Alice scoffed. "We're buying shoes at Nordstrom's." Auntie Alice got very… excited. So we went to Nordstrom's. For her. I picked out fuzzy boots that cost way more than my mom had said we could spend, but way less than what Dad had said. I told that to Aunt Alice, and she laughed. I also got cool-looking sneakers without laces that had threads sticking out all over the place – "Converses," Aunt Alice told me. She grabbed my hand and we ran – my speed – to get me a pretty Thanksgiving outfit. It went on like this for quite some time. I loved shopping with both of my aunts. You never know what's going to happen!

Jessica's POV

Before I went to Newton's, I had to think up a different strategy. Obviously, showing up, hoping he'd be miserable, wasn't working. Maybe if I wore a beautiful, stylish outfit, fresh from the Seattle mall, would do the trick?

So I'd gotten a new outfit to wear to Mike's. But I couldn't get… Renesmee out of my head. That beautiful little child face, understanding written all over it, cute, Edward-colored ringlets surrounding that perfect face, was clouding my thoughts. I would have guessed she was all Edward's (Bella wasn't pretty enough to contribute to that) but her _eyes_. Deep chocolate brown didn't appear from nowhere. Just like her – choke – _daughter_, Bella had those endless eyes. You could just fall into them and keep falling…

I was afraid of heights. One look and Bella made me want to throw up.

I never wanted to see that kid again. She was _Edward's_ child. But _Bella's_ too. Yuck. Must be a man-stealer, too. That's genetic, right?

But at the same time, I needed to see this kid. She was drop-dead _gorgeous_. Not in a model way – she's eight. But in a "I was born this way, I'm cute" way. IT MADE ME SICK, AGAIN.

The only Cullen that didn't make me sick was Edward. That Alice girl was a freak. Her and her silent boyfriend who always looked like he was in pain. (**A/N: That's a hilarious line from **_**Twilight**_** the Movie, or close enough. Who remembers? And, on this topic, anytime there's a bold note saying TTM, it's **_**Twilight**_** the Movie. KK?**) I was _not_ going to talk to HER, even if she became my sister.

And then, I began to think I was a freak – I'd thought of something, and it happened.

_I saw the kid and her freaky Aunt. _

They were on the escalator behind me! OMG! I HAD TO GET OUT OF THERE! I picked up my outfit for Mike's. I'd change in the car. This little kid was a painting. She was too perfect. AND I KEPT SEEING HER.

I hoped she'd start living with her precious shopping partner. Then I wouldn't feel like I'd be taking someone's dad.

_Is that what'd stopped me from snatching Edward?_

So, I had another chance! I'd give poor Edward a break and after Mike's, I'd pounce again. Renesmee would still be with Aunt Alice. I laughed.

Alice's POV

Ah, poor Mike Newton. The kid won't know what hit him. But I blanked out for a second, another vision:

**What was this JESSICA doing to Edward??? **I thought she'd moved on to Mike! And I still saw her "torturing" Mike in her own special way. Both my sister's husband AND my sister's stalker? (**A/N: SPECIAL LINE!!!**) This girl was really weird. Couldn't she date someone… available, perhaps???? But I had to do SOMETHING.

"Ness, we're cutting this trip short. We've got to go home."


	6. Jess at Mike's

**GUYS!!! I thought you wanted me to hear your input???**

**SO HOW COME I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS, HUH??  
A giant thanks to "Sobriquet Queen", just because she's amazingly awesome and gives me reviews every chapter! They're always helpful! Thanks so much, Sobriquet.**

**ONWARD!! This chappy has Jessica at Mike's. In the previous chapter, I said Emmett's problem will be resolved in chapter seven. I can't manage that. I'm going to need at least two, maybe three more chapters before we can switch back to our favorite Vampires.**

Chapter 6: Jess at Mike's

Jessica's Point of View

Okay. I had my gorgeous new outfit on, and that should be good enough. I'd remembered Mike's address from the days that Bella had taken over Edward in plain sight, at the lunch table just across the room from ours. I knocked on the door, and hoped he'd have a girlfriend. I'd been looking for a challenge all day.

Mike answered the door with a short, skinny girl hanging on to him. "Oh, hi, Jess," Mike said, his face lighting up. "This is my… _girlfriend_, Kim." I narrowed my eyes at Kim. I grinned at my boyfriend back-up plan, and mentally promised myself I'd loosen Kim's hold on his arm nicely or violently: whichever made her run away in terror.

"Kim. Did you meet each other in college?" I hinted for an explanation. I wanted to appear friendly. _Get on everyone's good side_, I thought again. My man-stealing motto.

"Yeah. Down the hall…C'mon, Mikey, let's show Jessica your new kitchen."

Did she want to change the subject? What a nerd. As if I couldn't understand meeting people at college. _I_ went to college too, you know.

"Whatevs. I came for a reason, you know. I don't just drop by." I was forgetting the whole "polite" thing. I walked toward Mike, and he didn't back away like I knew Edward would. He stayed put, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Well, what did you drop by for, then, Jessica?" Kim was ignoring the obvious signals I was sending. She was protecting her boyfriend. Or rather, her boyfriend's relationship with her – a fruitless attempt, really.

"Can I see Mike about that? Like, _privately_?" I glared at Kim and sent a gleaming smile Mike's way.

"Er, yeah, totally, Jess." Mike shot a meaningful glance at his girlfriend and followed me into the kitchen. "So, wassup?"

"I was at college, and I _missed_ you," I lied. "I was thinking of the times, when we were dating, you know?"

Mike looked shocked, but not _that_ shocked. "Jess, you just met my girlfriend. You can't be serious."

"No, but I am. We lasted, like, straight through high school! Can't I just be with you again? Why do we have to see new people just because we're not going to the same college?"

Mike looked down. "Well, Jess, I like you, but we haven't been in touch." I knew that. I so knew that. Had to save it…

"But I haven't changed. And _you_ haven't changed, right?" I could practically _see_ the workings of his brain.

"Er, I guess not." _I love you, I remember that now. We're so meant to be. Kim's just a placeholder._ "I'll break up with Kim, then."

Score! Triumph! Success!

"Kim, it's over," he said bluntly as we walked into the kitchen. I was hoping that Kim would be all broken up, _oh, no, please, Mike, don't say that!_, but she was very composed.

"I guessed as much. Old high school flames aren't put out easily. I still have my old boyfriend on speed dial…"

That was _so not what I'd been waiting for!_ Why wasn't she crying? Wasn't she, like, in love with him or something?

So Mike must not be a great catch. He must be some kind of loser, that she'd just be willing to call another guy! Nowhere near as good as Edward, I already knew. Did I have a chance with Edward?

I remembered asking myself that at the mall. _Renesmee._

She was still at the mall! So what was I doing here? Why was I wasting time with… _Mike Newton_? When Bella could be pulled from Edward in mere _seconds_?

As Kim left, on her cell phone, Mike leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. These Edward thoughts had gotten me back to a pre-Bella-in-Forks attitude: Um, Mike, ew.

"So, seven, tonight? I have reservations in Port Angeles – _were_ for Kim and I, but I can change it to Jess and I!" Mike beamed.

"I'm so not interested, Mike," I said sourly. Mike was a complete _nerd_. I wouldn't _dream_ of going out with him! Not again! In high school, when I'd briefly accepted that Bella was with Edward, I'd gone out on the worst date of my life. Spilled soda, weird conversations, and a waiter looking pityingly on me! I so didn't need that.

"What…? But I just broke up with Kim for you!" Mike looked shocked and upset. I guess I should feel bad…

"Lucky girl," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. I then stormed out, leaving Mike girlfriendless. I was leaving destruction on one path today, at least.

I sped off in my new car, thinking, _Edward, meet the new – and improved – Mrs. Cullen. And it's for real this time!_


	7. Teamwork: Plotting

**Sorry, I had writer's block. I was planning on Mike's POV for Ch. 6, but you all know what happens. Just insert, **_**I thought, whoa, what's this chick doing?**_**, and you'll have the jist.**

JESSICA'S POINT OF VIEW

_Well, that was stupid_, I thought to myself. _I just obsessed, broke up a couple, and left poor Mike all alone. Maybe I should just go back to college, start being nice to girls with boyfriends._

I snorted. NOT going to happen. Ever.

But now, I was off again. Ah, Edward…. I will be yours. Last time was just a test run.

MIKE'S POINT OF VIEW

That was really weird. That was _really_ weird. Jessica must be going crazy while I was going dateless to dinner tonight. I thought back, back to high school. When Jessica's crush on me had begun. She was coming off of rejection by Cullen, and I was head-over-heels for Bella Swan.

Weren't they together now? Their wedding drove me bonkers. I had to go with Jess, while it was obvious we both wanted to break up the bride & groom.

That reminded me of Bella's face, her obsessed face – obsessed with me, I used to hope, but I knew all the while it was obsessed with Cullen. Was there any hope for the rest of us? And they couldn't POSSIBLY be together, still – I should go see.

Yes. I'll go see. Maybe I could restore the old flame between us – she'd said I was a "good buddy." **(A/N: Another quote from TTM, I know he wasn't supposed to hear her say that, but really. I think it fits. So can you let me continue with the story and STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS?) (JK, JK. Luv you.)** I'd bet Jessica would want in on this. She could be a helpful asset to splitting them up. I dialed Jess' cell-phone number.

JESSICA'S POINT OF VIEW

My phone rang my ringtone set aside for when Mike and Edward called. This was its first time playing. _Why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me_. I loved this song. "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift was a perfect song for us, except, I was the amazing one, and they were stuck with the plain ones. All the easier…

"Hey," I greeted Mike, hoping he'd forgotten the fool I'd made of myself.

"Hi, Jess. Meet me at the Cullens'. If we split up Edward and Bella, we can each get one…" I had only one explanation.

MIKE WAS AWESOME.

Not only did he somehow know that I was on the way to Edward's, but he'd known I'd want to get him for myself.

"My sentiments _exactly_," I admitted. "I'm on my way. They've got a cottage. Don't bother talking to the Doc."

"Fine. Just… I really want to keep my reservation tonight, so if I can't take Bella – that is, if it doesn't happen today, wanna go as friends?" Mike stumbled through, but at least it didn't creep me out.

"OK. But we _will_. I need to start from scratch with Edward, anyway." I hung up because I didn't feel like talking about this anymore. I'd just go with my instincts.

**Now, since nobody (well, a few…) reviews me, we're back to basics. Review number: 10 for this chapter. Reward: I'll update!**

**YAY.**


	8. The Fight, Part 2

**Since I get ten reviews WAY quicker than I can write, you win. No more asking, 'cause that's not nice, because I don't stick to my side. I hope you like this slightly longer chapter…**

Emmett's POV

Alice is _crazy_. I felt really, really, REALLY bad about beating Bella up. And though Edward was in on the plan, he was spazzing out – a _little tiny bit_.

So, here's how it was: Alice foresaw Jessica coming, wanted her to be scared off, didn't know when she'd come so I'd have to keep up the whole charade the whole time. _Yada yada yada_. It's always centered around Alice's visions. So I have to hurt Bella without telling her why? To 'keep up the charade'? ARE YOU _SERIOUS_? Stupid Alice.

I knocked Bella down again, cursing myself, and Edward sighed. He'd given up the overprotective charade (which he'd put on for Bella), because he didn't want to let himself actually _get angry_ at me, when it's all Alice's fault. REALLY.

Bella growled. "_Why, Emmett?_" She whispered. I perceived it as rhetorical. I actually felt bad, worse than before, because she was getting hurt. I stood up, and brushed myself off.

"Forget it, Bella," I looked down at her apologetically. "It's OK. We'll wrestle another time."

Bella looked up at me incredulously, like I'm some kind of a crazy person. "_Are you KIDDING me?_ You couldn't have thought about that BEFORE?" She glared at me and then turned to Edward. "And _you_. Fine. Just _stand there_. But don't laugh at Emmett's thoughts just because he's _creaming me_!"

But she lay down all the way, closed her eyes and sighed. "But I'm just a sore loser, I guess. I can't expect Edward to come to the rescue…" she trailed off to reprimand herself for even thinking of getting mad at her special Eddie-kins.

"Not _even_, Emmett," Edward said, without a trace of humor in his voice.

We heard a car pull up in the driveway, but nobody cared, because nobody except Alice would have a car with that kind of purr to the engine. She was carrying Renesmee when she got out of the car, but she sprinted toward us.

"Careful!" Edward yelled. "That's my _daughter_, Alice," he said, but at a much more relaxed tone.

"Oh, take a deep breath. I'm sure you'll get over it if you try hard enough," Alice snapped and thrust the kid at Edward. I laughed. _Way to go, standing up to the big-shot_.

"Say that out loud, why don't you," Edward snarled threateningly. I held my head high, imitating Rosalie. Even Carlisle, who'd been watching the fight between Bella and I, had to stifle a laugh. Thank Goodness that my… _lovely_ wife wasn't there. Loved her, feared her.

Edward turned back to our almost-forgotten psychic. She said, "Why aren't you guys fighting? She'll be here in three minutes. Talking will not scare her."

Bella's eyes widened. "ALICE! Why do you want us to fight? And WHO?"

"Jessica. And we're scaring her off." Alice smirked. _Well, that was blunt_, I thought. Edward didn't even respond: good. He was getting annoying.

Edward, at that, imitated Rosalie just as I had a few moments ago. But, lucky him, my wife came down, right then.

Edward didn't notice. I presumed everyone was blocking their thoughts, because: "EDWARD CULLEN, you better not be doing what I _think_ you're doing because if you're doing that, you'll be so beaten up in a few hours that you won't even have the ENERGY to REMEMBER why you'll be on the VERGE of DEATH!"

Um. If someone says that to you, you really have no response. But laughing? Really, that's not an option.

Which is why Rosalie was chasing Edward around the yard and Alice was explaining to Bella what the heck I was doing and Bella was on her feet ready to put on a show and I was pouncing, beginning another fight, all when a Mercedes Benz, familiar to Carlisle and I pulled up into the driveway.

Nobody froze or corrected their suspicious vampire-like activities.

Renesmee was watching us all, and Jessica got out of the car, checking her watch and texting somebody. When she finally looked up, she gasped, audibly to all of us who were at least half-vampires. I continued fighting with Bella, and she was doing a pretty good job fighting back.

**Edward's POV**

I was actually afraid of my sister. Why didn't Emmett _do something_? It was a very stupid way to have gotten into trouble, I had to admit. Sticking my nose high in the air, taking the time to mock, however in jest, at Rosalie, doing something like that for the first time in existence, leading to being chased at vampire speed by a snobby blonde?

And she was fast. But I'd gained the title "Fastest Cullen" in the seventies. I wasn't going to give that up.

I noticed Jessica come out of her car. It only registered seconds later that that creature was back! Was she some kind of lunatic? I didn't stop running to read her thoughts. Rosalie, I could see, was getting annoyed at my lack of concentration on fear.

_Idiot. Why isn't Mike here yet? He told me to meet him at the Cullens'. _Jessica hadn't looked up at the mayhem yet.

MAYHEM? Oh, god… my wife and brother were sparring with vampire strength and I was running in the form of a blur from Rosalie, similarly blurry. Renesmee was sitting, watching it all, and not looking the least bit frightened – she was used to it. And to top it off, Alice was barking things at the fighters like "My VISION says she'll be here soon! FOR GOD'S SAKES ACTUALLY _HURT EACH OTHER_!"

In the craziness that was the Cullen family, I sighed. _Alice, Alice, Alice_.

But there was an emergency at hand. _I told him to meet me at the cottage_, Jessica was thinking. _But I can see everyone's already here_…

And Jessica looked up.

**Now, I liked it. I left a cliffhanger!!! I have a huge plan for Jessica… mwahahahaha! Erm, cough cough. But let's see if anyone can guess what it is… if I like it more than my own, I might just use your idea! I'd dedicate that chapter to you.**

**But no worries. If nobody gives me an idea, I still have a storyplan. Love!! (P.S.: as an author, since this story's coming to a close in a few chapters, do you guys want a sequel, one-shots, songfics, or another big story with its own basis [so not a sequel]? P.M. me…!) **


	9. A TWIST!

**Extra Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie or any characters or quotes from Disney's Peter Pan. Also, reminder, I don't own Twilight's concepts or characters.**

**A/N: I just wanted to respond to a few reviews for last chapter and a few wayyy back to "Fight, Part One." Last chapter was the answer to your common question: What the heck was going on with Emmett when he was beating Bella up? So, that was the explanation! Sorry if it was less than you expected!**

**And don't worry. I haven't forgotten Bella's OOC anger at Edward for not telling her Jessica's motivation…**

**Nobody guessed Jessica's plan. But it was kinda random… and all your ideas were great! **

**Jessica's POV**

Um. What the heck…? I scanned the Cullens' yard: two blurs, MuscleMan fighting a wimpy Bella, TinkerBell screaming at the people fighting, and Doc and his teenage wife were looking at it all, amused.

I started thinking over my options.

But I'd told Mike I'd meet him here. So… where was he? Oh, shoot, I'd said the cottage. He was probably there… so I had to take a mental note of the scene before me.

I'd look over the blurs first. This was not normal. Nobody could run that fast. They stopped when they saw me. They didn't even breathe heavy! I recognized Supermodel and Edward, and Edward had been running FROM Barbie. W-o-w. Edward Cullen. A wimp.**(A/N, though I know you hate mid-story A/N's, but I'd like to point out that this is not my quote. It can be found on page 203 of the **_**Twilight**_** paperback, said by Jessica Stanley. [not the wimp part. Just "W-o-w, Edward Cullen."] :-) )**

So, I'm trying to pry a sissy running from a shampoo advertisement model??? And he actually looked afraid, and she actually looked out for blood? Um, that's _just plain bizarre_. And they were blurs. I'm not going to forget that. Duh, the abnormally gorgeous Cullens weren't human, but I'd always thought they were _better_. Most people would continue thinking that if they thought the Cullens had otherworldly speed, but it made me suspicious: is it _good_ that they were creepily fast? Didn't that constitute _danger_? I was always afraid of them, especially Tink's husband, the Emo one. He always looked like he was gunna explode. I didn't want to be there for _that_.

I noticed the little angel staring at everything going on from Doc's wife's arms. She didn't look as if she thought this was anything but normal. She must be strange, too. I walked over to her.

"Hey, li'l one!" I pinched her cheeks. I gave Doc's wife – _Esme_, I remembered – a "look". She exchanged a "look" with her husband. Suddenly, Esme started, and locked Renesmee's wrists together and whispered something too fast for my ears. Super speed, both for legs and mouth? Weirdoes…

Renesmee nodded to Esme and said, "I'm not a three year old. I don't need to be spoken to like I'd have no idea what you'd say if you'd speak in your _real voice_."

Well, wasn't this girl the little charmer. Esme patted her on the head. I turned around. This girl was wayyyyyy too creepy for me. She couldn't POSSIBLY be Edward's and Bella's! Well, I mean, they were creepy to some extent, but her age was inexplicable.

I continued examining the Cullens. Bella was laughing at something "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES" had said. She was on the ground next to… Emmett Cullen. W-o-w. He was obviously STRONG, with muscles like that… and his wife was too busy reducing my ex-goal into a wimp.

That's right. I was _over_ Edward Cullen. One: that running thing was too weird. Two: Running, from the blonde? SISSY.

He looked at me kind of strange, like, "What do _you_ know?" Then he turned to Pixie, who shot him a look of pure terror, and gave Miss America a warning look. I didn't already call them weird, did I?

I waltzed over to Emmett Cullen, my goal. "Hey, handsome, nice muscles! How much do you work out?"

I could tell he felt my voice dripping with intention. "Uh, not a lot, really." I'd never heard him speak. Not as silky-smooth as Edward's, but very macho indeed.

"Aww, you're being modest," I prompted, as Bella stood up.

"Long time no see, Jessica," Bella said sarcastically. AHA! SO IT SPEAKS!

I sniffed and turned my attention back to the most desirable REAL man in Washington. Edward was hot, to say the least. But no sports, no muscle… just piano and brains. I didn't need that kind of stuff. I was content to watch someone lift weights all day. The only burst of strength I'd ever seen from him was that running, and that was like, wimpy, alien strength. So it didn't really count.

"But," Bella continued, "Aren't you still after Edward? Or are all of us Cullen girls too good for the Cullen men? What's next – Jasper? You've got a thing for pale skin?"  
I gasped. That was a mouthful, and a pretty on-target mouthful. That's three guys in one day. And I really hoped I was the only one here who liked gossip, because that would make a great rumor…

"Just a coincidence," I muttered, and went back to feeling Emmett's muscles, sighing in delight. This was who I wanted. This was the guy I'd steal and keep, a trophy from today. Barbie could make Edward scared, but not the fearless – of girls – Jessica Almost-Cullen-But-For-Now-Stanley!

I needed a game plan. I hoped Mike would consider going after the pretty one, because if we were after different pairs, teamwork would mean nothing. I wished I could have pulled myself away from Emmett long enough to text him again…

**End chapter 9. I published "I Won't Take You Back," a "missing part" of New Moon. Not intended to be funny like this. If you want to, check it out!**


	10. Em&Rose POV

**To HECK with plans! I have **_**no idea**_** how many more chapters… but by the end, I would smile if I had 150 reviews to my name! Not exactly for this chapter, but I can tell you that there will be at least 2 more after this.**

**I just don't know what's gonna happen, is all.**

**Just wanna apologize – I know last chapter wasn't really expected, and some were disappointed. I'll try **

**to make this one better, but the last one was pivotal…**

**And I just thought everyone should know, like, to keep in their brains, that since DAY 1, every time I got a review, or favorite story alert, or whatever, I ALWAYS check out the person's stories & profile.**

**Emmett's POV**

I found it hard to believe that someone's been more frightened than I was. I couldn take Jessica, no problem – I wasn't exactly frightened of _her_. It's _for_ her, really… Rosalie is many things, but "easygoing" and "forgiving" are not two of them.

Edward had stopped running and apologized to Rosalie. I was really lucky I hadn't been caught. And usually, I'd take some blame, responsibility, so Edward doesn't die at my wife's hands, but I wanted to keep said wife, right? So Edward had to be a big boy.

Jessica was going _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on_ about how "big and rough and strong and manly" I was. And she was also creeping me out. Bella was trying to hold down giggles, but any vampire could tell she was having fits of laughter. Edward kept smirking at me. I hated him. I hated him so much.

I was just glad Jasper wasn't here. That would be… interesting. Then he'd feel how confused and embarrassed I was, but I'd hear no end of it from my closest sibling. But wait… where _was_ Jasper, if not here? Alice was here, and Carlisle and Esme had come out to watch, even. So I looked behind me. _Joy of joys_. There he was. I was so dead.

Edward exploded into laughter. Sure, it was funny for _him_ – he got to understand all of the things this insect – er, um, gee, I mean _Jessica_ – was making me think, but he didn't actually have to deal with it. Why couldn't I read minds? Why did I have to be super-strong? If I weren't, Jessica wouldn't be obsessed with me, and I would be able to actually read her mind (stupid Edward), hear her think _I'll leave only if he…._ And then I'd see what the blank was, and do just that.

**Rosalie's POV**

I have something to say.

_Edward really doesn't matter all that much_. Let him mock me. Let him run. _I'm_ the gorgeous one with the super-strong husband. He's just a complication, an annoyance, if you will.

Let his plain little shield worry about him. Edward growled – less than I expected. "Oh, get over it. There's a _cockroach_ on my HUSBAND!"

Why, you may ask, do I choose cockroach? Because she's ugly. She can't be KILLED, or even driven away. And she is EVERYWHERE!

I resisted the urge to pull her to pieces. Emmett shot me a _help_ look. I stalked over to them. "Jessica," I said, "I thought you were after my… _brother_?" There was so much venom – no pun intended – in my voice, even Esme had to grin at Jessica's facial expression.

"Well." Jessica shrank back into Emmett, as if he'd protect her from the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

Oh, that did it.

**This was the shortest chapter in the history of the world, but I left it there for 2 reasons: I haven't updated in a while so you deserve something, and CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Jasper and Emotions

**I'm very sorry for taking very long for this chapter – FF wouldn't let me publish. As it said, and still says, on my profile, I was taking a break from JMN because the end is near, which means very important chapters are coming up. I didn't want to force it. I was planning on publishing Rosalie's Reaction in this place, but I got to writing Jasper's POV pre-reaction, so I'm publishing this. But the Reaction is already written, so you won't have to wait long. I want to make it perfect, though…**

**A/N PS: I don't do chapter author's notes because the Guide says not to. So after about a week of not updating, my profile will always have an explanation.**

Jasper's POV (for everyone's emotions)

I was just a spectator of Bella's and Emmett's fight. Now _that's_ entertainment. But neither were _angry_ – Emmett was going along with another one of Alice's stupid ideas (even with all of the tension, Edward still laughed out loud), and Bella was just confused, like, _Emmett, what the heck…?_ Of course, that's what her feelings seemed to say.

And I was watching in the background and waiting for my wife and niece to come back from shopping. Anyway, a relatively normal, sunny, no-school-for-holiday-break day, we've got this human stalker reducing Bella to fits of laughter, Edward to pure flashback fear, and the rest of us to feelings of "so it's gonna be like _this_, again?"

Right now, Emmett was in the fear stage, because it had all gone as follows: Edward got Rosalie mad, so Rosalie came out with her angry-at-people-I-love side. I love feeling like that from her! It's interesting – only Rosalie ever feels that way. Anyway, Edward had a right to be nervous – and believe _me_, he was. So he ran. If I were being chased by a blonde with enough strength to damage you for the rest of eternity and a husband who was strong enough to kill you, I'd play to my strengths. And Edward's mental strength wasn't going to help him, so he used his speedy strength.

Now the girl who had a crush on him came in, and all she felt was embarrassment. I imagine she was thinking, _I thought this guy was a man. Now he's running like a scared little boy_. After all of the feelings I've 'felt', I've gotten pretty good at guessing peoples' thoughts. So then she saw a big guy with rock-hard muscles beating up her ex-competition, and then all she felt was the lust she'd been feeling before Edward became Edwuss.

Of course. _Quit snarling and get out of my head_.

So Rosalie's getting pretty mad, right? Yes, of course she is. Alice gets mad all of the time, especially when she's jealous. But she's never had a _reason_ to be jealous. No human girl had ever forced herself at me and acted like she had a chance. Like Jessica was doing to Emmett.

This was the first time in my life I'd ever seen Emmett embarrassed. He was embarrassed for Jessica, and embarrassed of what Rosalie might do to mark her territory. Like at school, the first few days, when all of the lust I'd felt had gone from being directed at Emmett, Edward and I, to just Edward. Because he wasn't taken.

Well, at least, that's what we'd told him. Who knows? Maybe girls just actually _like_ him. One girl liked him enough to ignore the fact that normally, he was supposed to suck her blood, and she also sort of voluntarily died to have his daughter. So, maybe. But Bella's normally an idiot.

_Kidding!_

Why didn't Edward focus on the task at hand? Why was he listening to my thoughts? I wasn't reading his emotions. I was _trying_ to read Rosalie's and Emmett's. But I kept getting sidetracked.

I had no idea what Rosalie was planning to do to Jessica, or maybe Emmett. All I knew was, she's _steaming mad_. If she had blood, it would all be in her face. She'd be flushed with anger. Right then, she was stalking toward an unsuspecting, lustful Jessica and a fearful Emmett.

I shuddered. It was my automatic response to make everyone smiley-happy, but this was getting too good. And Bella was too nice to have done to Jessica what Rosalie was about to do.

**Heehee. Cliffy much? Were there too little or too many emotions? This is actually something I need to know, because I'm planning a some-Jasper-POV story to publish soon, and I wanted to give it a test run. So reviews and/or PM's are welcome always!**

**Also, if you're into that kind of stuff, go to my profile and look at **_**Writing to Renee**_**. I'm giving a more serious story a try, but not OOC like **_**I Won't Take You Back**_**.**


	12. Rose's Reaction

**Couple things. Ahem. (And this is not anger. This is jokingly reacting, which is hard to show in print.)**

**One: Okay. So I was stalling. I wanted to see if anyone could guess what Rosalie would do! But everyone said beat her to a pulp. Nobody said… well, I'll let you read this chapter, and it goes in into the next. BUT I GAVE YOU A HINT!!!!**

**Two: More people wanted this story, not Writing to Renee, which makes me happy, because this is my fave, too. But you really should check it out…**

**Jessica's POV**

The blonde came rushing toward me, and everyone thought I didn't know… but I knew. Even though I was paying attention to Emmett's muscles… oh, Emmett's muscles… I was still paying attention to his wife. I didn't have a problem stealing Cullen boys. No problem whatsoever.

So I turned and looked into jet black eyes, and she… snarled? She actually made a sound reserved for animals of the hunt? What was this?

And why were the Cullens and Hales laughing their heads off? Well, except for the Couple of the Month, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Back off," I said simply. And bravely. I didn't even flinch at the burning embers inside her eyes. I didn't even shake with fear while her arms shook with rage.

"Ex_cuse_ me? _Back off_? Did you," she spat the word, "just order ME," she raised her voice, "to BACK OFF?" Now? _Now_ I was scared. _Now_ was when I needed someone big and strong on _my_ side. "_You're_ the one who's trying to flirt with my _husband_!"

"Yes, I find him very attractive." I swallowed my fear. Why now? Why not two years ago, in high school? When I had a chance with them without seeming like I was trying – it would have been easy if I'd been sitting next to Emmett in, say, history. I could have made small talk. And for those few moments, Rosalie wouldn't have been there to say, "Hey! Remember me? Your _girlfriend_?"

Or were they married then, too? Whatever. Back to now.

"Good," Rosalie growled – no, really, she actually _growled_. "At least we have _that_ in common." Her usually beautiful, alluring voice that made me want to hear more suddenly was very low, very full of warning. She raised her hand, and it wasn't in a threatening fist, like you'd expect from a ninth grade bully about to beat you senseless. It was raised as if she were signaling a high five, but her fingers were curled slightly at the top and her nails reminded me of a jungle cat's. It almost looked like she was going to smack me…

And she did. It was with a force I'd never experienced before in my life. Her hand was ice cold and rock hard…it was like a metal ball was being thrown by a baseball pitcher and it had made contact with my cheek.

Rosalie Hale had knocked me down with one slap. Now she looked down at me with eyes as cold and hard as her hand had been. "Never, ever again," she hissed. I knew what she meant. I was too afraid not to.

I was expecting Emmett to be shocked that his wife had physically hurt someone, and maybe defend me, but all he did was sigh – with what? Relief? – and step over me to give Rosalie a hug and walk toward the house with her.

Um. Excuse me?

Everyone had been tensed up, but now, after they'd relaxed for a second, they stiffened again. A car was pulling up. Was Mike still coming?

Oh Gosh. _Yes._


	13. Mike Comes

JPOV

Rosalie had been distracted by Mike, so I took the chance to get up and run. I ran to Mike. "Are you some kind of idiot?" I spat. "Wait; don't answer that. I already know."

I took his hand, intending to lead him to the car and away from the alien clan, A.K.A. the Cullens. Okay, so maybe I was overreacting, fine, but first, I saw a tough guy running at the speed of light from a blonde, then I saw a man with impossible muscles, and then the blonde smacked me. So, really, was I going to be persecuted for being afraid? I sure hoped not, because then the guy persecuting me would be at the mercy of whatever there was to be afraid of!

"Let go," he snapped, very un-Mike-like. (**Rhymes, just throwing that out there.**) "You're not interested, remember? We're here for Edward and Bella." He was right… well, he would have been, if I hadn't changed my mind (Worst. Mistake. Ever.). So I didn't know if I should tell him that we were done here, we shouldn't interfere; or maybe that he could have Bella, but I'd given up on Edward? Or, maybe even the truth!

"Well, you're right, I guess," I allowed, "but I'm not all that interested in Edward anymore. Now I'm after Emmett. So if you could try Rosalie…?" I let the bait hang there. It had worked on a dozen boys before him!

"Do you think you could, you know, explain? Because I've tried to get Rosalie Hale's attention. But she made it clear she was, um, _with_ Emmett, in that way. Emmett doesn't look like he'll be swayed, either." I sighed. I didn't want to explain, but what else could I do, seeing as Rosalie was 'marking her territory' right now? I could see that they were using the same tactic they'd used on their first day at Forks High: _showing_ us that they were NOT available by making out every seven seconds.

So I explained. When I was finished, Mike shot me a disbelieving look. "Speed of light? Come on, you're just trying to justify your change in preference. I'm still going after Bella; are you sure you don't want to take Edward off the rebound?" I pondered over my choices. I could either leave wanting Emmett and getting nobody, or I could leave wanting Emmett and getting Edward.

The second one, even after Edward's, er, _display_, sounded more appealing.

"Fine," I grumbled, still upset that he wouldn't believe me. I was Jessica Stanley, the Gossip Girl, though, so it _was_ understandable.

Even as I went in, preparing my game-plan mentally, I could feel our welcome slowly fade. We hadn't been _welcome,_ really, but they had been humoring us. After the Rosalie incident, though, I could understand anger coming from the girls I was taking from.

As we approached our targets, Edward rolled his eyes. Bella laughed. You didn't need to be a brain surgeon to infer that she was laughing at my persistence.

Edward spoke. "Really, Newton? _Really_?"

It would be weird that he knew exactly what we were planning, but, come on, I'd done it three times that day. And Mike was obviously following my lead, seeing if he was doing it right. He was new to the whole 'sabotage' thing.

Mike was veering off-course, though. I hissed through my teeth, "_Newton, the Cullen couple is over __here__!_" He was walking toward the motherly one, Esme…who was _still holding the little girl_.

Mike's POV

_Awwww…_, I thought, _how cute. A little girl!_ "Did you adopt…" I was about to finish my simple sentence when I saw some similarities.

Bronze curls. Dark brown eyes. Bella's eyes under Cullen's hair. This was unreal. This was _definitely_ gossip.

But Jessica looked like it was old news. Jessica Stanley? Was I in the right planetary zone? I was about to go through the math when…

"Yes, Mike, she's theirs," Jessica announced boringly. "Can we not go through this? I already asked it all this morning."

So she'd already come. Without me. I was just an accessory, to speed up the process? Oh, fabulous. Well, I wasn't going to help her. If Cullen'd turned her down in the morning, I'd just hurt Bella now. But I _was_ here…

The spunky spiky-haired girl near the cute kid was pretty cute herself. Should I try it? Something new to do, you know?

Weird. The girl I was thinking about, Alice, just sort of…ran off at the speed of light? Was Jessica right? And why was she running? I hadn't even tried to pry her away from her husband, yet!

So I'd have to settle for splitting Edward and Bella. I moved closer to Jess.

**Might be finished. I need to know. Do you think that's a good ending? It'll be kind of repetitive if I show Mike and Jessica working together. Mike's not really supposed to be a big part of this story. So please review/PM and tell me if you want more, or if that's a good ending. I'll mark it as 'complete' on fanfiction if I get ten messages saying it's enough, or I'll write more if I get ten saying I should continue. It's not because I want reviews, it's because I need to know. Thanks!**


	14. Mike Makes a Decision

**Can I say that my ending wasn't meant to be a cliffy? It was supposed to signal "it all starts again." But fine.**

**And though I got multiple reviews saying I should, no, I will not kill Mike. : - )**

Edward's POV

_Jessica had better have a plan. What? Am I supposed to go up to Cullen and say, "Step off, I love your wife"? That's not happening. Not ever!_ Yes, Mike's thoughts were very strange indeed. But some of them weren't PG, either. At least he wasn't having visuals, he was just thinking… He had to classify as a stalker, given his intent on tracking my lovely Bella if she turned him down. I raised an eyebrow threateningly, as if to say, _If you really want to do this, you won't do much else this life._

As he approached my daughter, I wanted to rip his throat out. But I had to keep an eye on Jessica, who I didn't think would give up without a real, first-class fight.

Mike's POV

Oh, wow, Edward Cullen sure is sca_ry_! But I don't know if it's some kind of family ordeal or anything, but he should save his battles for Jessica. I'd given up on his wife the second I'd seen that mini-chick's feistiness.

Alice Cullen. Maybe Jessica'd help me… she did like Jasper Hale, right? No. She'd fallen for Emmett Cullen, the guy who had the wrestling team in tears when he'd graduated. Coach Clapp had held a ceremony as if he'd died: "He never joined the team, but we all know he'd have been an asset…"

Oh please. Now, I was left trying out for the team, and did any girls cry when _I_ graduated? No! There was not!

I'd bet Alice would understand. She must have come in second all the time with a cute sister like the blonde, a strong brother like Coach's idol, and even a brain like Edward.

But she had a husband too. If I really liked her…I'd leave her be. Yes, I would. And it was definitely some kind of crush, just like it had been with Bella. It had taken a while, but I'd accepted that she l-l-l.._.okay_, you know what I mean… Edward.

And then the current girl of my dreams showed up and flashed a dazzling (**sorry to use the Belward term**) smile that made my heart sink. But yes, I would feel bad for her husband if a charmer like me moved in on his wife – he'd probably blubber like a baby. And she'd leave him, probably, for me. And if I moved in on Alice, she wouldn't be able to resist! It would be wrong. Very, very wrong to split up a happy couple just so I could stare at Alice all day.

So why didn't that apply to Edward and Bella? I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. And I knew Jessica wouldn't be persuaded, so I just started toward my car, giving an apologizing look to the Cullens and Hales. With one last glance toward the kid in Esme's arms, who had seemed to tie everyone together, which was obvious even after the short time I'd been here, I got into the seat and sped away.

**Yes, yes, more to come. Very short but 2****nd**** update today.**


	15. Actually Includes Nessie

**Love you all. Really. I just am busy with living, among other things. Short, very short, but cliffy!!! And updating soon, because the weekend's coming up.**

**Just telling you, I share an account, and I'm "Rosalie," not "Alice." ALICE WROTE A CHATROOM STORY, THOUGH! CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!**

**Also, reviews make us BOTH smile! Hint, hint! **

Edward's POV

I was genuinely frightened of Mike, because I'd heard his not-unlike a stalker's thoughts before, in high school. It was terribly unbearable, but Bella had gotten through it. Even more a miracle, _I'd_ gotten through it.

But then he showed some intelligence expected from someone in college, and left, so that made Bella happy, which made me happy, by extension.

And that's always good.

Anyway, I couldn't exactly leave and celebrate with my family, because, though Newton had gone (and I hoped for good), there was this girl who seemed to lack the intuition necessary to figure out whether people like you or not.

She was under the impression that she had this intuition, however, and tricked herself into thinking that everyone did like her, and would do anything to be with her.

I could go on all day saying how much that disgusts me, how unappealing that is, but I had to focus on getting her away from me.

Wait – thoughts…

_Jessica's POV_

That little girl…she's adorable. She's just so cute! I love her, I think I really do. But how can I not? When you look at her, you can tell how curious she is – that she wants to know you. She's gorgeous, of course (**"They're all gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time," a quote from **_**Twilight**_**, disclaimer, not my quote, it's SM's, but it's very Jessica so I included it.**), but there's more than that, she looks almost, well, intelligent. Like she knows something I don't and she won't tell me for a million dollars.

And she's definitely something different. Without the running and the disappearing, I'd still be able to tell you she's different, because nobody's that perfect, and her age becomes a problem again. They have not known each other that long, I'm telling you.

Anyway, a hidden motive to Emmett, or at this point, Edward again, is seeing her every day. She's definitely more of a prize than a Cullen boy, because after college, even if I _do_ get married, there's no way I'll be able to raise a girl like that. For one, she won't be that beautiful; two, I'm not a motherly kind of gal, and she looks to be quite easy, not a handful like my big sister's kids. Yes, getting married to Edward – which would take time, I'm not going to be pushy – would definitely have perks outside of the whole "I'm-actually-Mrs.-Edward-Cullen" thing. **(Hey! Isn't that **_**me**_**?)**

Edward's POV/Reaction

Okay. First: I'm already married to a woman (vampire) I more than love. Second: even if the rest of the world was dead, I would not marry Jessica Stanley.

And third? AS IF it was not enough that I had a wolf standing at the ready, waiting to marry my daughter, but now I've got some girl with a crush on me wanting to raise her?

This is a Volturi-level problem.

_Bella. Yes, I need Bella._


	16. A Plan

_**Update order:**_** Jessie Meets Nessie, Notes Aloud, and then Writing to Renée. That's in order of demand, for me, 'Rosalie,' at least. You'll have to ask 'Alice' if you're waiting for her story.**

_Recap: Bella. Yes, I need Bella._

Edward's POV

Bella was next to me, but I wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. _Her_ problem was fixed – Mike had left. Or was _Jessica_ her problem, because she was after me?

I guess it's kind of a package deal thing.

I hoped-slash-prayed Bella would open her shield to me soon, because I needed her to react. Jessica had pulled herself away from the object of her adoration, who, coincidentally, was the object of _my_ adoration as well.

I didn't think this day would come, but I was feeling more protective over Nessie than Bella. That didn't usually happen, because Nessie's family and Jacob were all very focused on her. But the witness number was slowly deteriorating, between Emmett, gone off to get consoled or yelled at by Rosalie, and Alice, who'd left at the drop of a hat.

But that _had_ been a scary vision. I pardoned her.

Jasper was just kind of standing there, trying either to watch without laughing or judge when it would get bad enough to change the emotions. Which one he was thinking of really depended on the exact juncture in time.

Anyway, Bella needed to be aware that Jessica would be leaving if not for our amazingly beautiful, adorable daughter.

Oh, for… _Jessica Stanley, if you touch my daughter, you'll be in for the surprise of your life._

Bella's Point of View

Edward, calm down, I felt like saying to my husband. It's OK, Jessica will leave eventually.

But I was too stressed and freaked out to whisper low enough, and extending my shield was hard enough without all of these emotions! And why wasn't Jasper _doing_ something about it?

I was stressed and freaked out because Jessica Stanley, Gossip Queen and overall not-so-nice-person, was acting all claim-y over my daughter, just because she _liked_ Renesmee!

And Jacob was already trying to steal my daughter from me. Not that I wasn't happy that they'd both have someone to genuinely love forever…I was, but between him and my new family, I felt more like an aunt than a mother. Mothers should get more time with their daughters, right?

Well, I loved that Renesmee had a whole family who loved her and cared for her, and that was the price – sharing my daughter. So I paid it. It wasn't so hard, with my _vampire_ family, who she could touch.

Now, Jessica was a total different story. I was NOT going to share my half-human-half-vampire amazing, talented daughter with a clueless, non-scrupulous normal _human_ who'd been after my husband since day one. Not that she'd ever have a chance, of course. But it wasn't a nice thought, all the same.

And besides, if Ness touched Jessica, Jessica would be so shocked she'd tell the whole town. Nobody would believe the my-thoughts-become-your-thoughts story, but a whole lot of people look for excuses to believe that the Cullens are weirdoes.

So if I could just extend my shield to Jessica, then Nessie wouldn't be able to show us any images.

I didn't know how that would feel, though, being in a bubble that can't be penetrated, just me and Jessica. Well, she wouldn't know it, because it's not like you're cut off from the outside world when you're in my shield. Just other-worldly powers.

Two problems: one, I needed to be able to muster up a shield in the first place, and that required Jasper's assistance. Two, I needed to discuss this. How to distract Jessica for five minutes…?

**OOOOH! A twist/cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you EXCITED? Is it not a very good twist? Tell me in a REVIEW!!!**


	17. Plan' Overshadowed

**Hello, my readers!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna say thanks, again!!! Now, do you think that by the end of this story, we can reach 300 reviews? Just to make me happy? If you review, I check out any stories you've written that I want to read, and then I review you, and YOU'RE happy. Hmmmm? The idea that takes root in this chapter comes from INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself. **_**I**_** love it! So if you review this, you review INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself…hmmm???**

The POV of the Day is…_Isabella Swan Cullen's!_

I couldn't even lift my shield, I was feeling so many emotions! And poor Jasper, then…I didn't think I could ask him to help me; that would be too much.

"Jessica, leave him alone," I tried, whispering for vampire ears only. Edward said, just as quiet, so that Jessica, distracted by Nessie, couldn't hear, "Love, she can't hear you. And she won't listen, you should _hear her_."

"That was the response I was looking for. What can we do? If we distract her, I can raise my shield…" Edward didn't look so sure.

"Bella," he insisted, "It's not the whole family's problem. She _has_ to leave eventually. If Esme just takes our daughter _away_… then maybe I can drive Jessica away and…

"Alice, _tell_ me that's not a vision. _Tell _me your imagination is acting up…" He was talking to himself more than to anyone else. At that volume level, I was the only one who could hear him.

But I was worried too. Those words couldn't be good.

"Edward?" I demanded, "Edward, what vision? What can I do? _Tell me what she saw_." Edward looked at me painfully, as if he didn't have the heart to tell his wife to shut up. "Okay, okay."

I tried to concentrate again at Jessica making googley eyes at my daughter, which was wrong on so many levels, for Renesmee was more mentally advanced than Jessica! And her supposedly-friendly face would be too babyish for Renesmee's appeared age of eight, anyway, so it didn't matter. Jessica was probably causing Renesmee to think, _whoa, this lady is strange! Why's she saying that to me?_

Alice had left, but she'd come back and was now looking from Jessica to Edward frantically. What had she seen? What was wrong?

I made wide eyes at Esme, and she didn't quite understand. "Edward? Alice…she needs to share something. How…?"

_I don't know. Okay, Bella? This is an emergency, so can you stop trying to take control?_ That was what any other stressed-out husband would say. But mine pondered for a fraction of a second and had a private conversation with Alice – I could tell. As I always had, ever since that very first day at the Cullen house, I looked away.

Edward suddenly went rigid, so I glanced up at his face. He was glaring at Alice, and Alice was just grinning. For me, probably, she said (quietly, of course), "It'll definitely work, if you're _willing_."

That sounded like a challenge to me. I should know – Emmett had been challenging _me_ for years, before and after my humanity.

Suddenly I knew, or I thought I knew. I focused on lifting my shield, because I knew there wasn't much time. I had no idea what Alice had seen, but it couldn't have been good. So if it were an emergency, I wanted to be up-to-date. When it was finally up, I 'said,' _Really, Edward? Is that what she suggested?_

Edward was shocked a little at suddenly hearing my 'voice,' but he recovered and said, "Yes. But I'm not…"

I flashed my teeth at him in a wide grin. "Come on, Edward," I teased, even in this tense (though I didn't know _why_ it was tense) situation. "It'll be entertaining. And we all know it'll help us…" I gestured to the psychic.

Suddenly, Jessica turned around. "Not much time to decide, Edward," I said, my voice 'dripping' with fake seriousness.

He hissed, "_Fine_. But it's because of the vision. And it won't be fun. Can't you just sic Jane on me when she gets here? Or, perhaps, Alec might want to weaken me, so I have no idea what's going on…"

I was distracted. _When she gets here?_ "Edward. Did you just say…"

"Yes, that's the vision. Now you know. Do I still have to _distract _her?"

I was still sort of hyperventilating. The Volturi? _Again?_ They were probably checking on Renesmee, and our kinship with the werewolves. And we would be in trouble for putting on less than a façade while two humans were here…

"How long?"

"They're on their way. They won't bother with cars." Well, this was a disaster, to say the very least.

**I'd like to say that 'Not Worthy' has exactly 0 more reviews than when I 'advertised' it. Come on, guys! You review me all the time! You can spare an 'aww' her way, right? PLEASE?**


	18. Figuring it Out

**Hi. Enjoy Chapter 18. It's probably not good because I'm not as perky as usual. Don't ask me why, I don't know. And, I haven't updated ****anything**** in what? Weeks? So, I apologize. Please enjoy.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize, this time for the content. I know it's a little hard to believe that through all of these chapters, Jessica was distracted by Renesmee.**

_**Dedication: dragonsong94 & decode my personality, the only ones who reviewed 'Not Worthy' out of all of you. THANKS!!! Short'n'sweet13 made a point of telling me how much she loved getting the reviews.**_

Alice's POV

I didn't usually see things _that_ far in advance – only Jasper, this lifestyle, and Bella. The guard was coming, so thank _goodness_ they didn't think of it as too big a deal, but Aro was coming along to watch over things. That would complicate the situation doubly. It was obviously because of Edward's and my speed, Renesmee & and Jessica's suspicions about her, and Emmett's fighting.

Okay. So the Volturi were coming…in ten minutes. _Great_. _Edward!_ I freaked. _What are we going to do? We can't pull Bella's trick out again. They know it._

"First, we protect Jessica!" _What_ just came out of Jasper's mouth?

"Uh, Jazz? _Why_?" Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe…he was overstressed!

"No. Quit doubting me, you guys. She's a _human;_ the Volturi Guard will kill her." Jasper was right, as much as I hated to admit it. No – not that I didn't want Jasper to be correct every time he said something. I meant that I didn't want to put Jessica first above my loved ones. She'd tortured me during her crush-on-Edward-phase: decision to make a move. Decision to stay put. Decision to just ask him to marry her. I never knew whether we should flee to Canada or not!

"Alice?" Edward jolted me out of my doubts. "Can we afford a little focus, please?"

Shoot. Edward was right, now. And this time, it was coming from a guy who was right all of the time, and I didn't even want that. At least with Jasper, I was rooting for him.

No, I'm kidding myself – Edward and I, the complete and total freaks of the family (and I'm not talking just powers – were you there when Edward got married? Did you see _who_-slash-_what_ he married?), had to stick together, like he said often.

"_Alice_! Did I _not_ just ask for some quick thinking? Perhaps a _plan_? A _time frame_?"

"Shut up, Edward! I'm _working on it_. It's not like they gave us time to think or anything. Perhaps we should brief Jessica?" I was on a pretty short string, because Aro was still a tiny bit mad at me for making him come all the way to Forks, only to be proven wrong.

"Of course. Great idea, Alice. 'Oh, Jessica, vampire royals are paying us a visit and will most likely kill you." Edward could read my mind; couldn't he see the _real_ plan I had? One that didn't include telling our secret?  
I said it out loud for Bella's benefit, who was showing a great deal of human physicality by shaking. "No! When you go over to 'distract' her – which none of us have forgotten about, by the way, you're still doing it! – you simply tell her, 'Carlisle's old bosses and their old hospital employees are paying us a visit. Can you be on your best behavior and keep your giant trap shut?'" _Not necessarily using those words, in that tone_.

Bella laughed nervously. Of course, usually, I'd be happy she could find humor at all under stressful circumstances, but now she could be an outcome-effective asset in what happened to our family, and even what happened to Jessica. I never thought the day would come that I'd feel protective over…_Jessica Stanley_. Jessica, of all people!

"Fine. And I know I'm still pinned with that, but really? I must use the tactics you, and Rosalie, and Emmett, and even _Bella_, have thought of?" Edward forgot the resistance with people he loved on the line. However pathetic his line of defense this time was, he still was important in warning Jessica of danger and misleading her attention so she didn't notice the Volturi's papery skin or _especially _their red eyes. _No, it's okay_, I answered his question wordlessly, to engrossed in my thinking to pull a real reply together. "Okay. Thanks. Now, the Volturi come…in five minutes? I'd better get started, then!"

His eagerness was faked and forced, and put up because of his wife, who he never wanted to worry – but even she saw through it. On his way, Edward turned around. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _'Even'? Rethink that._

I did – literally.

**I almost included EPOV & the distraction of Jessica in here, but I didn't want to make you guys wait ANOTHER 2 days, about. I really am sorry for the time. And the tininess of this chapter. But if I get 9 more reviews (300 in total) by Saturday, I'll include EPOV, the same thing in Jessica's POV, and the entrance of the Volturi in CHAPTER 19!! **

**So get reviewing. **


	19. Distractions

**Have you started a "WE ROCK" club, all of you, without telling me? SERIOIUSLY, are you aware of how awesome you guys are? I give you a couple hours, and you give me 10 reviews out of 65 views. Those of you with stories know how massive that is, so I wrote this as a sort of rush order.**

**AND IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!!! **_**Please**_** enjoy! It would make me smile if you like this. You can tell me so in a review.**

**(Disclaimer: that analogy about the shooting star is not mine. Edward used it during the reunion in New Moon.)**

EPOV, as promised

If I had a brain, I wouldn't have agreed to this. When have I ever done something for the good of others? When have I not been a selfish self-proclaimed monster? So I was starting now, defying nature, for Jessica Stanley, my, for a lack of a better phrase, ex-stalker? Have my brains abandoned me?

I glanced at Bella: a sure reality check. (Not that I believed Bella was real: how could an angel like that be _mine_? What I meant was, she always cleared my head of all thoughts.) She gave me a reassuring smile and I felt her shield lift, which she'd done an unusually large amount today. I 'heard,'_ just calm down and don't treat this like a stressful thing – that comes later. It's Jessica Stanley, Edward. Just have a little fun and play with her mind – you know what's going through it._

Nice, peaceful Bella wanted me to do that? She shrugged – she knew my face well and could tell what I was thinking. It _was_ Jessica, who'd presented problems for me before the shooting star, and presented problems for us after Bella had lit up my life.

I turned again, this time towards Esme, who was standing next to Jessica, eyes like a deer's when caught in headlights, holding my daughter, who was staring at the girl cooing at her, thinking, _…speak __English__, why don't you? 'Coo, coo, who's a cutie' is not something my father would say…would you, Daddy?...and my father __always__ treats me like an equal, telling me that's how my intelligence deserves to be treated, so 'Jessica,' what did you say?_

That's my girl.

Esme caught sight of me and hurried Renesmee away (_Finally! _Ness' hand went up to Esme's face. _Why is she even here, still?_)

Jessica turned to face me and her face lit up. It was pathetic; I'm a married man! "Hi, Edward," Jessica said, trying to make her voice silky and smooth. I couldn't help but think, directed at her, _Marr-ied. I know it's difficult (two whole syllables!) but I'm sure that with some brainpower, you can figure it out_.

"Hi, Jessica. Can I talk to you?" It took a lot of self-control (but I was used to it, having loved a human and living with a daughter whose heartbeat still existed) not to frown or glare at her, and a lot of willpower to make my voice pleasant, but I managed it. Even if I hadn't, it wouldn't have made much difference. She was too busy thinking: _Edward…talk to me…sorry, Bella, dear…what will my mom say? I'm getting MARRIED!_

Did Forks have a therapist of some sort? I had a medical degree, which included some basis of psychology (extra classes)…I could tutor someone, if necessary. I'd even pay for an aspiring therapist to go to college: anything so Jessica's delusions would stop flowing through her head. And mine, consequently. They were extremely painful to live through. Why is it that the only mind I _wanted_ to hear (outside of other vampires, of course) was blocked off to me? That's just unfair.

"Uh, y-y-_yeah_, of course! I mean, I only came here to talk to you!" She managed a sentence, but was too nervous to accomplish 'the voice.' She giggled childishly, obviously (even without mind-reading) following some teen magazine's advice – though she was in her twenties – on how to get a person to like you. Even _Mike Newton_, less desirable than Aro, even, did not have any feelings for her. Go on. Ask Jasper.

"Well," I said, making up a 'distraction' as I went. I leaned in a little closer toward her, and she fell back against the garage. Her thoughts were the same as before, only mish-moshed and jumbled by my closeness.

I'm not being arrogant here – I'm designed to draw prey in, right? But prey in the sense of the word as in 'thing to devour'…I had no intention of devouring her. Her scent was _not_ appealing. Add that to the fact I don't kill humans, and you've got yourself a vampire without a meal.

I leaned in a little closer. I could hear Alice try to stifle a laugh – but not doing a very good job at it. Maybe my job wasn't to _distract_, but rather to make her accept information a little easier. "Jessica," I breathed into her face, "we're expecting some visitors."

"Mmm-hmmm," she slurred; it was working already.

"And they don't like you." That was a little blunt.

"Me? Why?" I backed up; she was alert again.

When she looked a little regretful for not keeping up the 'draw Edward in' plan, I moved in again, ignoring the fact that she was actually listening to the content of my sentences. She smiled as I leaned my arm against the wall behind her.

She leaned back casually. "Tell me about these _visitors_," she requested, the tone of voice back again.

"They're…old friends of Carlisle's. They're coming in to check up on us; we sort of have an agreement with them." I acted as though I was telling her too much (by her head, I could tell she expected the Cullens to be very secretive), though I really wasn't telling her anything entirely truthful.

"O…kay?" Jessica really wanted to go along with whatever I said, but she was brimming with questions. I was careful not to answer anything she didn't ask out loud.

I read Alice's mind quickly. Only a couple minutes until the Volturi came. I hurried my briefing up. "Anyway, they're a pretty dangerous group, and if you don't know them, they tend to be a little hostile. Don't say anything, keep to the back, and don't take anything they say to heart; they've got a strange vocabulary."

Jessica was extremely happy to find I was 'confiding' in her, though I just wanted to keep her from being killed or suspecting us.

"I just have one question," she admitted. I nodded, thinking, _I hope she doesn't ask something right on target_. "Is Bella out of the picture now?" Okay. Totally OFF-target.

I stared at her for about a minute, and then burst into laughter. My siblings and wife, who had heard using their enhanced hearing, were already rolling on the ground. They would have been in tears if that were possible.

"Edward? What's funny?" Jessica wondered, confused. "Are you laughing because it should be obvious? Because that's what I came for, you know. Not just to talk."

I got up. "Of course not," I managed to say in between fits of laughter.

"Are you a nutcase? Do you need professional help?" Emmett couldn't resist.

"Wait – don't answer that." Rosalie had no self-control.

"Seriously, guys. I'm not interested, _ever_, Jessica. I told you that this morning. Just follow what I told you, okay?" She needed to get that through her minimally educated and common-sense-less head.

Jasper piped in, recapping for the idiotic little human. "No talking, stay in the back, don't take them seriously. Can you handle it?"

"Fine," muttered the girl. "Got it. But you can't blame me for expecting Bella to be long-gone."

Bella hid a smile. I grinned at her.

I quickly scanned the girl's thoughts. But _they hadn't seen how he'd looked at me…_

Yes. I'd looked at her…with disgust.

Jessica's POV **(A/N: This is a recap of what just happened in a different perspective. Don't be confused.)**

Cute kid, but it _was _getting a little boring cooing at her like she was a tiny toddler. She was pretty old, older than someone you'd baby-talk to. I came to see Edward, but he was pretty distracted. Suddenly, the lady holding the little girl – Esme – her eyes widened. I turned around. Edward! I readied myself for the purring voice I'd practiced for this occasion. "Hi, Edward," I said, my heart pounding.

"Hi, Jessica," he answered. I could hear in his voice how lucky he felt to deserve me. It was okay…I deserved him, too. His voice came again, clear as bells, and just as beautiful. "Can I talk to you?" My thoughts became a jumble after that…how could I think straight when the guy of my dreams was admitting his lifelong love to me? _Edward…talk to me…sorry, Bella, dear…what will my mom say? I'm getting MARRIED!_ Wait till the town found out about this. I'd be the one to tell them, of course.

"Yeah. Of course! I mean, I only came here to talk to you!" I managed to keep a clear head, at least to think of what to say to him, but not clear enough to get the tone of voice out. Except that last line; it sort of slipped out. At least he didn't know that I'd come here to do much more than talk. More like steal him from his wife. After our modern wedding, we'd have plenty of time to talk.

I racked my brain. Didn't one of my high school magazines say something about this? I was probably too mature, too desirable, to have to resort to these, but I was trying to ensure success. Ah, yes! _When you're on the verge of a breakthrough to the guy of your dreams, show him you're casual and not nervous. Laugh!_

I didn't want to act like a dork (I mean, Edward Cullen), so I just giggled, and giggled well, if I do say so myself.

"Well, Jessica," he began. His voice plus my name…I could _die_! It sounded so perfect, I couldn't resist leaning in a little bit. "We're expecting some visitors."

Visitors? Besides me? Oh, well, that was great for them. I didn't particularly like getting introduced to people, and I didn't like visitors, but if that's what it took to be a Cullen…

To show him I understood, because he looked expectant, I said, "Mm-hmmm," but I didn't sound as put-together as I felt.

He continued in that perfect, wonderful voice: "And they don't like you."

They didn't _like_ me? Was the person I was talking to not proof enough that I could make everyone like me? Besides, I doubted these people knew me. I'd dropped in, too, so how did the Cullens know to ask them about me? I wanted answers to all of these questions, but I didn't want to sound naggy, so I just said, "Me? Why?" innocently. He backed away, and unfortunately, though I'd kept my questions unspecific and to a minimum, he still looked a little wierded out. I felt like apologizing, but I just let my feelings show on my face and he shrugged it off. His arm appeared next to me again and we were together against the garage. Not as romantic as I'd imagined, especially because his soon-to-be-_ex_-wife and some of his siblings were behind him.

I was still curious, but I wanted to appear casual again, so I requested, "Tell me about these visitors."

I could tell by his eyes he was focused on something else, but only for one moment. It was all me, it seemed. He opened his perfect lips again to tell me, "They're old friends of Carlisle's." The doctor dad. "They're coming in to check up on us; we sort of have an agreement with them." That was extremely strange; nobody made agreements or treaties anymore (I'd learned about it from my roommate in college) and it was sort of creepy that they were tracking them down to make sure this agreement was being made good on.

I didn't say any of this; too much on the line. But I had to admit, becoming a Cullen included a lot of things I wasn't comfortable with. Again, I had to say something, so I said, "Okay," a silent question for him to continue.

He did. "Anyway, they're a pretty dangerous group, and if you don't know them, they tend to be a little hostile. Don't say anything, keep to the back, and don't take anything they say to heart; they've got a strange vocabulary." Was he giving me 'rules'? I'd seen how protective he'd been of Bella in school. That was definitely _not_ the J.S. Way. But I could make an exception _this once_, because if they'd made an agreement with these people, they were obviously the strangers moms told their kids not to talk to.

At least he was telling me everything. Honesty was the first step in a great relationship.

I had one thing that needed to be asked swimming in my mind. "I just have one question," I began, wondering how to word this. I finally settled on, "Is Bella out of the picture now?" I wanted to be sure, but of course she was! The signs were all there.

Everyone in the background burst into laughter, but Edward was just looking at me. And looking. And looking. But then he laughed, harder than the rest of them! I think I knew why _he_ was laughing, but the reason that Bella was escaped me.

"Edward? What's funny?"

"Are you laughing because it should be obvious?" That seemed like the best reason. "Because that's what I came for, you know. Not just to talk." He needed to know.

I wasn't surprised at all, now that he knew, that he got up and stopped laughing. He said, as soon as he could (he was recovering from the laughter), "Of course not."

Whoa. He wasn't supposed to say _that_! No! Bella was most certainly done. Why else would he…I couldn't even get the thought across. To embarrassing.

"Are you a nutcase? Do you need professional help?" Emmett, the big, cute, muscle-y one, the one I really wanted, asked; he'd returned. I was pretty insulted, but again, how could you really get red-faced when the insult comes out of a hottie's mouth?

"Wait – don't answer that." The mean (and, okay, a little pretty) one, the blonde, Rosalie, Emmett's lucky wife, said. That was just plain follow-up mean. She had no excuse, either – she wasn't someone I'd been after, like Emmett.

"Seriously, guys. I'm not interested, _ever_, Jessica. I told you that this morning. Just follow what I told you, okay?" Edward calmed them down, true, but he still didn't have to say it that straightforward!

Jasper, the in-pain guy, said, "No talking, stay in the back, don't take them seriously. Can you handle it?"

"Fine," I muttered, though I could handle much more. What did he think I was? Stupid? "Got it. But you can't blame me for expecting Bella to be long-gone." Of course not. But they hadn't seen how he'd _looked _at me…

**A/N: I know I promised Volturi-ness, but it didn't fit the mood of this chapter. I'm going to focus on Notes Aloud for about a week, but I'll update pretty soon, I promise.**


	20. VOLTURI TIME!

**Has it really been a month? Sorry; I've had a lot going on. **

Aro

The Cullens. Ah, my good friend Carlisle. More than anything, I just wanted to see him, to check in on him; of course, my clan needed more reason than that to go out of Volterra. I brought up Renesmee, the immortal – but not illegal – child, the cause of our last visit, and that plausible enough. Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and the rest of my guard agreed to humor my instinct to see my old friend. Perhaps he had converted his diet to the norm?

One could only hope for Carlisle. If he weren't my comrade, I would accuse him of stirring up trouble time and time again: his diet; his clan member's infatuation with a human; his clan member's _daughter_, among other small, trivial ups-and-downs.

We were almost at their home right outside Forks. All of us were running, so I told them all to slow down; there were probably humans in the area. I decided to make a point of not exposing them by hunting in their permanent home, so we stopped in Seattle and made scattered, non-conspicuous "meals".

*Bella*

The Volturi were arriving at any moment; by the look on Alice's face, it was obvious. Jessica was properly dazzled; Carlisle was properly welcoming; and Renesmee was healthy and obviously literally alive.

The guard overcame the forest and stream in one quick rush; of course, the vampires present noticed their arrival by ear before sight, but it was still a shock to see them. Were we all secretly hoping for Alice to be wrong? Just this once?

"Aro, my good friend. It's been a while since your last…pleasurable visit. How can we help you?" Carlisle provided a friendly yet properly wary greeting for the Volturi. "I'm glad to see you've brought others. Demetri, Caius, Marcus: how have you been? Any problems in Italy? I hope not."

"Thank you for your concern," Marcus said dryly. "However, we are here for the hybrid more than anything."

"A check up of sorts, dear friend," Aro spoke for the first time. His ancient, unusually – for a vampire – flaky skin took me aback once again, my vampire senses not shielded by fear this time. "After all, we have to make sure your unusual daughter is still safe. I did have my motives, however; I haven't leisurely seen you in what feels like decades. So much trouble caused by such little things."

I could have sworn he looked right at me. Edward, I could tell, was trying very hard to suppress a growl. Quickly, I threw a shield around him: _calm down. This is the Volturi. _He came to my side, nonetheless.

"Leisurely?" A skeptical Carlisle replied. "The last time we spoke without a problem was during my days as one of you. Centuries ago. Even so, that's hardly leisurely. However, it is admirable of you to be thinking of me when you've got so much going on in your life. How are you? Your family?"

After the casual conversation died down (both Carlisle and Aro knew they were just entertaining the pretense, anyway), Jane came forward. "I believe Aro brought us here for a reason, Carlisle. Would you mind bringing out your granddaughter?"

"Actually, she's asleep," rang Esme's soft tones. "We wouldn't want to wake her. You know, of course, she needs to sleep."

"Saying things like that does not fool anyone. We _demand_ to _see her_!" Shrieked Jane, unable to stop herself.

"Jane, Jane, it is perfectly fine; no need to become riled up. We must trust my old friend Carlisle. If he says she is taking a rest, no matter. We will stay until she is presentable." Aro gave Carlisle a motive to wake Renesmee quickly; whether it was intentional or not, nobody in my family knew (except for the possibility of Edward).

Renesmee was woken and taken off of the porch where she had dozed off. Placing a hand on my cheek, she thought, _what? Why?_, and I understood. I pointed to where the Volturi guard stood stock-still, waiting for Renesmee to be presented. She was smart, and she had vampire senses to help her remember a fateful night years ago.

"Hello, young one," jeered Jane. "It's been quite some time. How are you?" Nobody believed her sincerity. Her gift was one of surprise; she could simply think of pain and her eyes would inflict it; it wasn't an attack our daughter could be protected from. Our only advantages against the feared reflex were Alice and Edward.

"She's fine!" Snapped Jasper, unable to contain himself. He was an overprotective uncle. "So are the rest of us. You've seen her. She's of no danger to anybody. Talk to Carlisle and hunt someplace other than our home. Then retreat to where you came from."

His southern accent had resurfaced for a moment there, and he sounded like an old army general. His voice was quick and unforgiving. The people he was speaking to made no difference on the tone of his voice or the words he spoke.

"My, my. No need to get worked up! And besides," added Aro, "I have no proof of the hybrid's-"

"_Renesmee_," spat Jasper once again. "Her _name_ is _Renesmee_. Do I call you 'vampire'? Perhaps her species is mixed, but _use her full name_."

I wanted a gift like Renesmee's at that point. After all, the Volturi had no intention of harming us as far as I could see, but their plans could change at any moment. They were likely to if he continued to speak rudely and inconsiderately to them, Carlisle's (unimaginable) friends. He was making mountains out of molehills, picking stupid, trivial things to make a fuss about.

"My mistake. I have no proof of _Renesmee_'s" – he made a point of stretching out her name – "innocence. Edward…come forward. Please desist, Bella. Oh, and nice to see you enjoying immortal life, still," he added as a side note.

Edward walked forward and held out his hand.

**Coming up (maybe): Edward's POV & Aro's POV**


	21. Reading Minds I

**Please don't throw rocks at me. Thanks, "A Reader": your review made me finish this chapter. Jessie Meets Nessie: 21 goes out to "A Reader".**

**Don't throw rocks at Short'n'sweet13, either, for not updating. I've been doing that enough. :) Love you, SNS!!!!**

**Can any of you do me a huge favor? Can one person tell me what page or chapter in **_**Twilight**_** that we first hear about/see the Alice/Jasper meeting? You know, the "You've kept me waiting a long time," then "I'm sorry, ma'am." I'm pretty sure it's in **_**Twilight**_**, unless it's just a fanfiction thing. I'll dedicate the next chapter of this story to whoever helps me. This is almost as small as a drabble, but I just wanted to get something out there.**

EPOV

My hand was extended to Aro, a normal gesture for many, friendly, even, but neither one of us had good intentions. I didn't bother pulling up memories, for Aro didn't care what I was thinking now, just my past experiences. I knew he was scanning my mind and every thought I'd picked from Renesmee's, Alice's, and Carlisle's, the three Cullens most important to him right now. But I was reading Aro's mind as he scanned mine, and I found something many would be interested in. Of course, Aro heard my plans to expose his, and thought, Edward, do not. You will only frighten the human. As long as my intentions are harmless there is no need for your clan to know my thoughts.

If my family wanted to survive, I would need to obey his wishes. I was not happy that he was using my daughter as a ploy to inspect "the Cullens' apparent interest in humans as something other than meals."

But what could I do? It wasn't something that an action could be taken for. I'd have to accept his opinions as he accepted mine…sometimes.

"So Bella has complete use of her shield now, does she? Hmm, that's interesting." Aro was speaking to himself, it seemed, but then his tone got louder (unnecessary for anyone but the forgotten Jessica) and he said, "Bella, will you please step up? With the foul-smelling human, please."

If only Jessica had understood the insult.

But my Bella? Before, I hadn't been worried about this – the last altercation with the Volturi had been before Bella had shown me her thoughts for the first time. But I obviously hadn't thought this through enough, because of course Aro would have seen that moment when Bella learned to completely shed her shield! I thought about it every day!

If God exists, if I'm going to heaven, like Carlisle says, then _why, oh, why_ didn't Alice see this coming?

Bella approached Aro and Jasper went to find Jessica, who'd been cooing at Renesmee, but now whom we couldn't seem to find.

"Hello, Bella, dear. Immortal life still suits you?" Aro repeated his greeting – to some extent – from the last meeting we'd had.

"Yes, Aro, I'm enjoying myself. These meetings seem to be the only problems with our lives," Bella snapped with the façade of politeness. '_Bella, what are you doing?_' seemed to be the thoughts of our whole family.

"How fortunate for you." Aro ignored the disrespect. I was sure he still wanted to keep peace. "Now if you could give Edward your shield?" Aro spoke as if it were a tangible item.

I observed the bored looks of the rest of the Volturi. They always looked disinterested, but here they had nothing to do. They were probably questioning their leaders' mentality.

Without speaking, Bella concentrated her shield and I suddenly heard her for the second time that day; a great stride for her.

I suddenly realized that everything that Aro saw, I would see too, because I could read his mind; I'd also see any intentions of his. In addition to the long list of subtle advantages, I could hear Bella's thoughts as well.

**I know you all probably hate me, but that's okay. I forgive you. Not only is this teeny tiny, but it's sort of a cliffy. I apologize, too, for the Notes Aloud A/N. Please understand that JMN updates will be much more frequent, though. I know that this doesn't count for much of an update because of its size.**


	22. Reading Minds II Almost

**Thanks for all of the response on my cry for help (finding a page in the Saga). How stupid of me: it was in Eclipse! Almost all of you that reviewed helped me HUGELY, but "Musiclover101Twilight411" wins this time. 22 goes out to her! Thanks!! My reviews ranged from "in Eclipse" to the page numbers. I know I can depend on my readers.**

**And also, a mini-dedication: "twilight 4ever37429" – I never dreamed I'd have biggest fans! Thanks so much, all of you, and I'm glad you like my story. **

**ONWARD!!! (question that you can answer in a review: do my author's notes creep you out? Do they show the weird side of my personality? Short'n'sweet13, I'd love to hear your take on it :D)**

_BPOV_

I wasn't scared of Aro, even though my family wished I would be. There wasn't a reason to, because in the three times I'd met him, he seemed to be a peaceful man, nevermind how creepy. He'd never caused a problem without reason and even when he threatened to, he never followed through, which I knew Renesmee and everyone who loved her were grateful for.

I reached out to him, if only to unwillingly let him see my thoughts. Letting go of my gift for Edward seemed to be much different than letting it go for _Aro_, of all people!  
So I did not.

"Bella, dear, will you lift your shield please? Just to see this human's relationship with you. And Renesmee." Aro was patient, but smart. He read my poker face all too well.

If only I could "contact" Edward without letting Aro see my thoughts and feelings! I pulled back.

"I _am_," I insisted untruthfully. "Ask _Edward_."

Edward nodded, playing along with my dangerous game. "Look into Jessica's mind. I suppose my lifting my shield has nothing to do with how you can see my thoughts. I'm sorry."

I was not sorry in the least. I ran back to my child. "_You did nothing wrong. I won't let them read __**my**__ head to check up on you!_" I murmured to Renesmee. Nobody could hear it – unless a member of the Volturi had ultra-sensitive hearing, even MORE SO than normal vampires.

Aro was outraged. "No!" He yelled, as angry as I'd ever seen him. "Your _husband_ has read your thoughts many times. You can do it! You are _lying_!"

I was. He was no Jasper, but he was right. I just prayed he didn't ask Jasper to step up.

"Maybe there's some defect," Emmett contributed. I'd been hoping someone would say that. Blame the problem on Aro; he deserved it. "Maybe it's not the problem on Bella's shield. Maybe you can't read her because of _your_ issue."

"Now, Emmett, and especially _you_, Bella," scolded Esme. "Nobody is here to hurt anybody else, but to check on Renesmee. Will you let Aro see your thoughts?" I could see a plea in her eyes: _keep my family safe. Do what the Volturi say; I want you to __**live**__._

"This is trivial." Marcus concluded, bored out of his wits (obviously). "Aro, there is nothing to see here. The child is obviously safe and harmless according to her father, who has read everyone else's mind. Can we please return to Volterra?"

Marcus was not asking for Aro's permission or consent; he wanted Aro and everyone who trusted Aro more than they trusted Marcus to accompany him. Caius and Marcus, along with many female vampires, left the scene. Only Aro and a few followers were left, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

Jessica stepped forward after her unusual and out-of-character silence. "OK, dude, I wanna know what's going on here."

Aro was shocked at her crudeness. "Well, I'm trying to see if there is anything illegal going on." Aro knew exposing vampires would cause the Cullens to have to flee, so he made it sound truthful and believable. He failed at the latter. Jessica wasn't very bright, so she didn't notice. For the first time, I thanked God for my ex-friend's idiocy. "Step forward, please."

Jessica did. Maybe she wanted to appear competent for Edward? I nearly laughed, forgetting my surroundings. Aro put a finger on Jessica's hand and saw her memories and thoughts. "Hmm," he pondered. "Interesting."

**I was going to expand this into EPOV, but I've got a thing and wanted to update. Huzzah, sorry for the shortness. **


	23. Jessica and Aro

**It's been months. I'm not posting this to get reviews, because I know I've been taken off story alerts and favorites because I believe you could call this half a year, maybe more.**

**I'm sorry! I've been really focused on reality for a while and I didn't have the heart to say "hiatus" on my most popular story. This will probably take a less-funny, worse turn because I honestly can't remember where I intended this to go. Seriously, no need to review or anything. I'll be happy if anyone clicks on this, reads my AN and exes in disgust.**

**This chapter goes out to YOU for bothering to read it and continuing to have faith in me as an author.**

Aro's POV

I knew, all too well, how the Cullens operated. They lived as close to humans as possible, maintaining a permanent residence, having some form of communication with humans themselves, especially Carlisle. The younger Cullens, such as Edward and Alice, shocked me, not only with their abilities to resist, but also with their patience. In the centuries I'd been a vampire, I'd never experienced any sort of emotion in response to humans. They were trying, not worthy of my attention, much less my patience. But now, not only did I want to get her hand AWAY FROM ME, _now_, but I also considered picking her up and sending her into orbit. After ten seconds of reading this human's thoughts, I had a headache similar to a human's, the inability to pretend to enjoy her thoughts, and a sudden urge to roll my eyes.

It was fascinating, though, to see Jessica's outlook. The only similar story had been Isabella's, desperately in love with a vampire. There were drastic differences that I could see, though: Jessica's was puppy love, and she didn't even realize Edward was a vampire. In addition, her love was unrequited where Bella's and Edward's feelings were dangerously mutual.

But, even considering the advanced minds I'd read, she worked surprisingly fast. _Edward obviously likes me- but check out the muscles on that one! And this guy's grooooss, check out how old he looks. What's up with his skin? God._ I felt like I was in some kind of modern teenage sitcom. The usage of "like" had me taken aback. It took awhile to get to the thoughts that mattered. The ones about how much she knew about the Cullens (nothing) and her outlook on Renesmee (she had none).

But at least she had gotten those shoes on sale.

Jessica's POV

_This guy is a TOTAL CREEPER._ What's he doing? So he's got my hand. Congratulations. Wanna take a step forward, dude? Like, _not_ stare at me and my amazing haircut? Or, like, get contacts that _didn't_ make him look like some guy on a drugstore-book's cover? I tried to catch Bella's eye, but she was whispering to Edward. Speaking of him, why wasn't he acknowledging the fact that it's totally, like, assault to hold someone's hand, like, this long? Is there a law against that? His dad-in-law was a cop, for Pete's sake. And being a Knight In Shining Armor had a job description. Number one was "save love from creepers." Where was MIKE? AHHH. I needed to blog. Like, now.

I pulled my hand away from dude's. I held up my index finger, like, one sec, and pulled out my brand-spankin'-new Blackberry. Like, yeah. That's what I get for getting a job, OK?

A job that I was now ditching. Oh, great.

Anyway, I went onto the internet on my brand-spankin'-new phone and went right to my blogging site where my readers were waiting to see what was happening in the enticing life of Jess.

Meanwhile, this guy, like, creeeeeeper much?, was staring at me, totally astounded that I wasn't enjoying his little hand thing. Like, HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR HAND FROM MINE, TOTAL STRANGER WHO IS AWESOME LOOKING?

After I blogged, I looked back up. "What?"

He called, "Edward! May I speak to you?"

**Sorry for the shortness. I can't jump back into thousand-word chapters, but at least I can update.**


	24. Fallin' for You

**I've decided, despite the bad quality of the last chapter, to continue writing JMN for my own personal love of writing and getting feedback.**

**This chapter goes out to anyone who read last chapter, who forgave me for my looong absence. Also, short'n'sweet13, who I will go and battle for the love of our lives today... **

**Anyway, you don't want to hear my thoughts. You want to hear Aro's.**

Aro's Perspective

This girl's thoughts were interesting, annoying, and basically worthless. After all, she had seen nothing due to her ignorance, and she knew nothing from previous conflicts with the Cullens. Apparently, her mind wasn't developed enough to take in the information staring her in the face.

Which would have been fine and good, but I saw no intent on leaving anytime soon in her brain. And if the portion that had stayed was on the small side, I couldn't care less. We'd traveled to the lush, dark town of Forks, so different from our own Volterra, only to find that little Renesmee was no threat and that the Cullens were operating peacefully.

Maybe I could convince the Cullens to kill her! Yes. I would do that. Because I didn't want her blood in my system; who knew what weird chemical went into making her such a dense character?

"Yes, Aro?" Responded the young vampire, striding over to me. I pulled him aside wordlessly. Demetri followed closely behind me to ensure that my actions were tactful yet powerful. Him and his doubts.

"Your daughter is completely harmless, or so we've gathered," I said to Edward.

He replied coldly, "So I've been telling you. You can go now, I assume? Or are there any other problems to take care of?"

"No, no. We'll be on our way shortly. Except for one small issue."

"And that would be?" Edward looked beyond my shoulder, obviously impatient for our departure.

"The human. Now, I know you don't kill humans…"

"No. We don't. We try to keep her out of our way. She could be potentially harmful to our family, and I know you wouldn't want that." Edward's response was firm, and though I believed their lifestyle was strange and useless, I didn't press the matter. She didn't look like the type to follow a coven of vampires to Italy, and she seemed repulsed with me.

"Oh, no…" Edward mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, though I could have just touched his cheek ever so softly to see inside his head (and, luckily, everyone else's).

"I think you should go now."

I was shocked at his rudeness. He knew I liked to linger, and I had planned to talk to my dear friend Carlisle, catch up a little bit more, friendlier, before I left. I couldn't help but be curious; Edward was tactful, even when protective, as I knew so well because of recent events. "May I ask why?"

"Jessica. The human. _You really should go_," he said again. "Alec…"

I faintly understood. Alec, while powerful, looked young, and he had the gift of perfection as all of our kind did. So she was taken by his looks, his appearance? Better him than Edward; Edward was much more likely to expose himself than Alec, experienced and full of dignity.

I watched in disgust, though, as she sauntered over to Alec with a purposeful look on her face. "So," she began, "I'm Jess, and you are…?"

Alec, cold as stone, and his emotions rock-solid as well, looked forward at me, watching Edward and I communicate while Jessica flirted with him. "Alec," he grunted, hoping she'd get the message.

Edward, reading my thoughts, said in a low voice (even for vampires with exceptional hearing), "Oh no. She doesn't give up, doesn't take hints. You know, before I married Bella…"

I tuned him out as I watched in awe as this human – this graceless, presumptuous human – flirt with a member of the Volturi guard. Her chances of succeeding were zero, and yet she persisted.

"Well, we should get away from these old geezers," she whispered, no idea that I could hear her, as she gestured toward Demetri and I. "I bet we could have some fun in Port Angeles, where we don't have to listen to some boring old 'how's it going' talk. You like pizza? Movies?"

She was like an ad for a battery: she kept going and going and GOING. She didn't pick up on his resolve to ignore her, or his complete lack of interest in anything human (except for a delicious meal). If Jessica went too far, she could be in serious trouble with an Alec that lost his temper…

**Special thanks to: ****-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- and INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself for the hilarious idea I used in this chapter. And thanks for reading and reviewing! But especially reading because of my awful updating.**


	25. Flirrrty

**Whatever. No comment. I've given up. I LOVE YOU for reading this. I was on my email last night and saw some recent reviews and just said, **_**I don't like my story anymore. But there are two hundred something that do, or did, and I can't just leave something that people like so much, because what kind of success is that? **_**Yeah, it's selfish, but I'm here, writing this, because it feels too good when I get somebody liking my story to just STOP. Please review to tell me if it's even worth it anymore. But they are still incredibly attractive.**

Jane POV

So, to recap, there's a human flirting with my brother. And I'm a little sickened by it, because nobody, mortal or deadly, had flirted with a member of the Volturi guard in centuries. Mainly because both parties feared us too much. And now this majorly boy-crazy girl had gone from Edward straight through toward Alec? So she just has a thing for Y chromosomes – if vampires have DNA, that is. I'll have to ask Aro to conduct a study on that. Or maybe Carlisle would be more appropriate for the job? …anyway, Alec, my strong, hard brother, who hadn't shown emotion for at least a decade (he was the type who bored hastily of mortal pain. I occasionally had the urge to roll my eyes), was now weakened by Jessica, the human. It was visible – as she attacked him verbally, with what she believed to be "flirtatious," apparently, such as "we can go someplace together, to get to know each other," – yeah, that's appealing – he didn't stop her, or roll _his _eyes, or stare her down, or shut down her emotions, or anything he _should _have done. He just stared there, like the dumbstruck high-schooler he never was. It's not like he wasn't trying, though. Perhaps the attention made him feel desired? Perhaps he was flattered and didn't know how to shut her down? After all, Mr. Hubby, aka Edward, didn't have to worry about going back to Italy and drowning his sorrows in a luncheon of tourists. He had Isabella. But Alec just had me, an unloving sister. I felt I had to step in, but what to do? The guy was being reined in. I began to listen in.

"So we can hang out? Like, now?" Jessica purred, twirling her hair amateurishly.

"I can't go out with you," Alec managed. I silently applauded him. Although, he was still in awe. The thing was, it was obvious to me, his sister, but Jessica was still playing high game. He wasn't sending any signals except imperceptive.

"And why is that, Alex?" Jessica sidled up closer to _Alec_. Who flirts without doing enough research to address the (un)lucky fellow? I held the appearance of a young child, and I was centuries old, so I wasn't "hip," but Jessica deserved a slap for her terrible, almost painful attempt.

"Because, uh," my articulate brother provided. _Classy_. "Because, girl, I'm…married."

I shook my head slowly. Both participants in the show in front of me were painful to watch, I decided. Entertaining, sure. But PAINFUL.

I think I knew what he was doing. He had a little phase every other century, or so, where he missed his human life. Not enough to go all-out, like the Cullens, but Alec wished right now that his biggest problem was turning down the girl. In reality, Alec chose his biggest problem to be the fact that he'd never have another girl stupid enough to throw herself at him. If it weren't a free-of-cost show, I'd definitely have had a little snack by now. But I couldn't, I told myself, because it would put Aro and Carlisle under scrutiny, and this girl's only crime was extreme stupidity. Like, how did you graduate elementary school, stupid?

As I made this realization, Jessica continued the interrogation. "I don't believe you," she snapped. "Why can't we get to know each other? You can just buy me a coffee in Port Angeles, or something. Right?"

Here it came. Consent, impulse reaction, or harsh rejection. I was rooting for door number three.

"No," he began. I was excited already. "Because I'm…" his excuse was bound to be good. Enough to drive her away. "I can't because I'm…Canadian."

Enter overwhelming urge to slap myself on the forehead. Or slap him, period.

Jessica, the slow thinker, drawled, "You can't take me for coffee…because you're…Canadian. Well, um. _I_ think there's something wrong with you. But before I get away from you, weirdo who happens to be cute," she began, the smartest thing she'd said all day, as she backed up three steps, "Tell me why you're _really _not interested."

This was the perfect opportunity to step in and save my brother. Get the girl away, once and for all. But did I really want to? It was just so _funny_ seeing him crash and burn. Maybe I'd wait a couple minutes, see what Alec could come up with…

**Comment! And all that jazz. And I could never leave a story unfinished at this level of popularity. NEVER LOSE FAITH! **


End file.
